On the Job Eye Candy
by Jack'N'SallyGal
Summary: Everyone remembered the brief, chaotic, totally senseless Potter-Evans romance. It could've been akin to love if things hadn't ended so badly between them. Now they are back in each others company, unsure of how to handle the situation and themselves...
1. Chapter 1

**On the Job Eye Candy by Jack'N'SallyGal**

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

**Disclaimer: HP is not mine. It is only used to amuse myself and readers. None of the original HP characters that will be mentioned in the following chapters are mine. **

It was past eight on a Friday night and Lily Evans was hungry. She was glad for the bit of overtime but from the sound of things, her stomach didn't agree with the sentiment.

Lily ignored the hunger rumbles and concentrated on what color the potion sample was changing since she added the dye. When the contents turned a brilliant shade of red she lifted the vial and held it under the light victoriously.

"This appears to be your average date rape potion," she commented studying the vial of formerly amber colored liquid, "It's untraceable at first, unless you do a full toxicology screening-"

"And by the time anyone got around to doing a tox screening," Stephanie Williams said tonelessly as her mind worked ahead. She nibbled her lower lip thoughtfully and played with the end of her blonde ponytail as she thought, "the witch or wizard would already be dead and out of the way, right?"

"Exactly." Lily answered with a small, tired smile. "I could do further testing if you'd like. Then we would be able to tell if this was the potion used prior to the scene-"

"Maybe tomorrow." Stephanie said gently. "we won't worry about it tonight because I still have an arse load of leads to follow up on before morning."

Lily handed the vial back to her Auror friend and began untying the knot that fastened the baggy Wicked Brew apron she wore for protection. She struggled with the knot and cursed the baggy material that was ugly and an all around pain, but necessary to protect her body from whatever potion she might be exposed to during her work day.

"I don't mind, Steph-"

"Of course you don't, but I do. Go home, have a cup of tea and get some rest."

Lily glanced at the clock on the wall and scowled. "Gods, its only eight and I already feel half dead."

Stephanie patted her friends shoulder in commiseration. "You've been working some serious overtime, mate. I owe you big for all the help."

"Take me out to dinner and all will be forgotten," Lily promised wearily.

Steph donned her sassy summer coat and opened the door to let in the warm night air. "We'll go out as soon as I close the case. You, me and Chloe. My treat."

Even in her tired state a night out with the girls sounded like heaven on earth. She'd order a drink to relax, have a good meal, share some laughs with the girls…

"Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow morning."

"Bright and early…" Stephanie reminded her as disappeared into the balmy night.

Lily watched her friend's figure grow smaller from the window of her lab before sighing heavily. _It's way past closing Evans_ her mind chided her _and you're still here with nothing to do tonight and no one to go home to_.

"It's all a part of the job," Lily mumbled.

She hung her apron on the rack beside her lab table and set to work going through her nightly closing routine. She was able to ditch the apron but made sure to pull out her Potion-Proof gloves while wiping down the counters. Just in case her skin might come in contact with an unknown substance.

Lily wasn't sure when she decided that working with poisonous, high risk potions became her idea of an ideal job but somehow she ended up with her own lab doing just that. However she decided to do it didn't matter she realized now only that the work she did in the lab was her passion. Something she loved to do even when it meant sacrificing sleep and even relationships of the intimate variety.

After Hogwarts she attended university in London majoring in the field of forensic toxicology. She spent two years of her life cramming for exams that very nearly left her afflicted with grey hair, but also learning new things that intrigued her daily and made the class worth it. She had come out of university with a degree and a promising job that often involved working with Auror's who needed her expertise when it came to poisons and the like that were found in crime scenes.

Today was no exception. It was well past quitting time, the others that worked in Wicked Brew left at four, but once again she had been willing to stay because her mate called in a favor.

When at last the room was just the way she liked it-smelling of the clean-up solution she used and clean enough to eat off any surface; she peeled off her gloves switched off the light, ready to begin the walk home.

Lily arrived at the Wicked Brew promptly at seven on Monday morning. Her secretary Stella would be in by eight as well as the only other employee of the Wicked Brew who also happened to be one of her best friends, Chloe Andrews.

Lily was humming absentmindedly when she inserted her key into the lock of the front door. Her cheerful tune ended when she entered, her high heel crunching when it made contact with broken glass.

"Oh gods."

Her eyes widened as she surveyed what used to be the comfy but organized reception area. Stella's desk was trashed, as well as the walls and carpet. Upon first glance it looked simply, like a tornado had blown through.

Leaving the door open behind her Lily set her purse down and numbly began inspecting the damage to her building. Careful not to touch anything she scanned the papers from Lorna's file cabinet that now covered the floor.

_All of Stella's hard work_, Lily thought biting her lower lip. She glanced away from what appeared to be red paint that was splattered on the otherwise cream colored the walls and entered her lab.

She knew even before she turned on the lights that something was very wrong. She felt it as she stepped into the room. Cautiously she flipped the light switch unprepared for the sight of the Dark Mark above her office door.

A few blocks from The Wicked Brew the Ministry of Magic was blooming with activity as Auror's poured in to begin their work days.

James Potter shrugged off his coat as he entered the office he shared with his partner of a year, Sirius Black.

"Is the coffee drinkable this morning, Pad?" James asked by way of greeting.

Sirius grunted noncommittally in reply. "Its caffeine mate, I'm not complaining."

Without taking his eyes off the report he was scanning Sirius tossed his partner a copy that James caught deftly while pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"What do we have here?"

James folded himself into the chair behind his desk and began reading. He lifted his mug of coffee, ready for an instant jolt of caffeine when Moody burst into his cubicle sounding the alarm.

"Potter, Black get your arses in gear! We have a live one!" Moody bellowed.

At seven in the morning it was far too early for James to be moving and functioning at the speed he was. As soon as he heard the words 'live one' he burst to his feet and grabbed his wand with Sirius following him out of the office they shared.

"Location?"

"The Wicked Brew, not too far from here."

Moody strode down the hall, barking out orders for a team to be assembled while handing out assignments. James stood utterly still, his heart slamming against his ribcage painfully.

"You heard the man Stag boy, get your arse in gear!" Sirius hollered, enjoying himself immensely.

James faced his long time friend with a look of sheer terror.

"Lily," He muttered before following Moody at a run.

Lily was overwhelmed by the desire to clean. By nature she was far from a neat freak but at her place of work she liked things at least to be clean if not organized.

"Exactly the opposite of how they are now," She muttered, dragging her hand through her mane of fiery hair.

She stood in the center of the wreck that was formerly her lab, unable to look away from the ruined samples and her now defaced equipment. Her shoulders were tense and her hands were balled into fists. She felt the compulsion to begin cleaning furiously, in hopes of removing any trace that a break-in had even occurred.

"Evans-"

Startled, Lily used a nonverbal spell that lifted James Potter off his feet and slammed him like a ragdoll into the wall.

"James?"

She looked away quickly from his unmoving form, sprawled in an unnatural angle on the floor.

Lily covered her face with her hands and counted to ten. Maybe she was hallucinating. That was a plausible explanation for why her ex-boyfriend was laid out in her place of work. Stephanie was always telling her that she worked too hard and was liable to crack up from overwork and exhaustion-

"Bloody hell!" James cursed his now spasming back with a groan.

Chloe Andrews burst into the room followed by the Wicked Brew's secretary Stella Carter. Chloe a bubbly former Ravenclaw took one look at James' agonized expression and gasped. Stella on the other hand grinned and slapped a hand over her smiling mouth.

"Sweet fancy Merlin, you cursed an Auror?"Chloe shouted.

Lily groaned out loud. She wasn't hallucinating after all. Horrified, she stared at her ex-boyfriend as he struggled to his feet.

"Yeah Chloe I suppose I did."

Stella whistled through her teeth to show her admiration. "Blimey Lil, you did a number on him didn't you?"

Sirius entered next, eyed his friend on the floor and turned a chuckle into a pathetic excuse for a cough. "You okay partner?"

"Bugger you," James wheezed.

Sirius faced the pale red head who looked plenty mortified with the same captivating smile that broke countless hearts.

"Hey Lil. How the hell are you?"

Lily managed a smile at the casual greeting. It had been over a year since she'd spoken to Sirius but there was no awkwardness or discomfort. As her former boyfriends mate she expected embarrassment, maybe even a little animosity. She was relieved to realize he was still just Sirius Black.

"Overall I'm okay." She answered with a sincere smile, "I was kind of surprised when came in and found this place completely trashed-"

"You didn't think to leave the building?" James demanded hotly.

Lily's cool assessing glaze met his and caused a familiar tightening in his abdomen that James decidedly did not dwell on.

"What if Death Eaters were waiting in here for you?" he continued, "then what would you have done?"

Instead of matching his temper Lily struggled to hold back an ironic smile.

"I probably would have used that little nonverbal spell that I just used on you. The one I believe you taught me."

James straightened out of pride and pinned Lily with a look that made her legs almost give out on her. In a year she had forgotten his eyes and what they did to her when he looked at her a certain way. The same way he was looking now, like he was trying to make sense of a mystery that eluded him.

The corners of her mouth lifted despite a valiant effort on her part. "Hope I didn't hurt you, _detective_."

"I'll survive," James muttered resisting the urge to place a hand on his throbbing back.

"Now that that's out of the way," Sirius said pleasantly, "Chloe, Stella I'm going to need your statements."

Chloe nodded, darting a nervous glance toward Lily and James. "Are you sure we should leave them alone together?" she whispered, "They might kill each other, or-"

"Self combust?" Stella murmured. She noted the dark looks they were sending each other with a half smile. Nothing made life more interesting than a healthy dose of sexual tension.

Sirius placed an amiable arm around both women's shoulders as he steered them into the other room, "Either way it will make my day more interesting."

The crime scene unit moved through the building gathering the necessary evidence that could hopefully lead to an arrest. Stephanie arrived on the scene only having been awake for twenty minutes. She was officially off-duty and frantic which was apparent upon seeing her wrinkled jeans and frumpy blouse. Fashion was far from her mind when she flashed her credentials to the Auror's blocking the front door to the Wicked Brew and gained entrance.

"Whoa Williams I like the civilian attire," Sirius remarked while blatantly looking her over.

Stephanie thought about punching him and decided the paperwork that would ensue would be more work than she cared for on her day off. She made a mental note to grumble to human resources instead.

"Where's Lily, Black?" She demanded. "Don't tell me you like my just rolled out of bed look either because I don't want to hear it. Just point me in her direction so we can both get on with our lives."

Sirius proceeded with caution. "Potter's taking her statement in the other room."

Stephanie cursed loudly. "What the hell is he doing interviewing her?"

"Well," Sirius began innocently, "Here's the thing. I was busy interviewing Chloe and Stella, therefore by process of elimination-"

"You stuck Potter with Lily, is that about the size of it?"

"Yeah."

"Idiot," Stephanie mumbled moving past him where she distinctly heard a pair of raised voices.

"…don't patronize me detective." Lily snapped. "Despite the fact that I am female I am a far cry from being defenseless."

James moved subtly so they were a breath apart. "You think you could've overpowered a handful of Death Eaters?"

Lily smirked and jutted her chin. "I knocked you on your arse didn't I?"

"You're high," James declared.

His anger was sudden and overwhelming. Why did she have to be so stubborn about everything? It was obvious to him that she was in real danger even though she maintained a cavalier attitude. "It's not the same thing and you know it Lily."

"Yeah I know it." she retorted. "But I also know that I don't want to hear your little pep talk. Save it Potter because I know what could have happened. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were," James sighed, "It could have been a lot worse if you had been here when they broke in."

She hated the concern in his voice, she knew it was genuine and only made her wearier. "Are we done now?"

"Not by a long shot," James admitted closing his notebook.

"Oy, Lil!"

Lily saw only a flash of blonde hair before Stephanie gathered her in a tight hug, worrying over her friend like a concerned mum.

"You alright?" Stephanie demanded holding her friend at arm's length.

"Sure," Lily smiled gently, "No harm no foul. What are you doing here though? It's your day off."

"I came as soon as I heard about this mess," she looked pointedly at James, "Hello Potter."

James inclined his head politely. "Williams."

Sirius bounded into the room, quickly pulling James aside. "I need a word."

"What's up?"

"Moody wants to start surveillance on this place immediately."

James watched discreetly as Lily talked quietly with Stephanie. He groaned inwardly thinking of her reaction to this bit of news.

"She's going to be pissed Padfoot."

Sirius couldn't contain his impious smile, although admittedly he didn't try too hard to restrain it. "Wait until she hears whose going to be on detail."

James closed his eyes and prayed to the gods. _Not us, not us, not us, _he pleaded_._

"Who's it going to be Sirius?"

"Us Prongsie." Sirius laughed. "We're the poor sods Moody chose."

--

**A/N Welcome to my summer project! **


	2. Do You Want to Know a Secret?

**Chapter 2: Do You Want to Know a Secret? **

_love it, love it, love it. and just in case you didn't get the idea. I love it! You had me laughing. Although, I have to admit the title was what mainly drew me in. Thats a cool idea. To have them broken up and then meet up later. And Lily being able to beat James, always cool.  
The interactin between them was great.  
Update soon? Please  
-magicxheart_

**A/N Thanks magicxheart for the great review! And to everyone who expressed interest in the plot! I'm going to try not to explain too much about the past and the L/J relationship. I'd like this story to unravel chapter by chapter using flashbacks and conversations between various people. Thanks again for reading! JNSG**

"What I cannot understand," Lily gestured hugely as she slurred through the speech she was giving, "is why out of all the competent Auror's in the world James Potter is assigned to my lab."

Stephanie snorted a she sipped her drink. Competent my foot, she thought wryly.

"Don't forget Black. He's liable to muck things up for you."

Chloe hiccupped and giggled loudly. "I think you're both being horribly unfair!"

Stephanie and Lily traded semi-sober glances before laughing so hard they drew glances from around The Three Broomsticks.

"Chloe, do you remember that wonderful school we attended?" Lily asked after she stifled her laughter.

"Of course I remember Hogwarts," Chloe mumbled. "What of it?"

"Do you recall the group that made sport of wreaking havoc in the hallowed corridors," Stephanie said with her usual dramatic flair. "They were respected and admired by everyone for their disregard for the rules-"

"The Marauders," Lily said quieter now, "we're loved by the entire school. Except of course the sensible ones, such as Steph and me..."

** 00000**

_The weather was typical to a fall day at Hogwarts. There was a chill to it that held only a trace of warmth in the breeze, only enough to remind everyone of summer and what they had to look forward to again when the year ended. _

"…_I mean bleeding hell," Stephanie ranted as she walked. "You think McGonagall would never have passed a note in her life by the way she reamed me out. I was only trying occupying myself by chatting up Diggory."_

_Lily muffled her laughter into the notebook she pressed against her chest as they walked. _

"_I don't think McGonagall would be too sympathetic to your plight, Steph." _

_Stephanie nodded with a groan. "I know, and now because of my own doing I have a detention with-"_

"_Oy! Williams!"_

"_Sweet Merlin." Steph groaned. "Speak of the devil himself."_

_Both girls began walking faster as the boy called Stephanie's name across the grounds repeatedly. It was their strategy; faced with fight or flight they chose flight simply so they could get to class without being hassled or late by the Marauders._

"_Maybe if we don't look back," Lily said sensibly, "they won't talk to us."_

"_Doubtful." Stephanie mumbled doing an about face despite Lily's words. Today was not a day for flight._

"_What do you want, Black?"_

_Sirius Black grinned disarmingly and crossed his arms over his chest. It was a smile that upon first glance would make you feel a little at ease by its open appeal. Stephanie was used to the self-satisfied smirks Black tossed her way and thought them more predatory than anything else._

"_I was just thinking if you wanted time alone with me all you had to do was ask. I would be more than willing to-"_

"_Is there a point about to emerge?" Stephanie demanded as a crowd of students gathered to watch the heated exchange._

"_What my tongue tied cohort is trying to say is that he's hot for you Steph, and can't wait to get you alone in detention tonight."_

_Enter James Potter, Lily thought with a frown. He stood casually next to Sirius, hands stuffed in his trouser pockets with his usual I-Am-A-God smile as the wind wreaked havoc with his mop of hair. _

_James felt the intensity of her emerald gaze and turned his hazel orbs on her with a wicked smile._

"_Speaking of hot," James murmured enjoying the way the breeze moved Lily's skirt around her legs. Legs that seemed to go on for days, he thought as his grin widened._

_Lily straightened her spine and narrowed her eyes. Bloody pervert. _

"_Get me alone?" Stephanie repeated with a throaty chuckle. "Really Sirius… I can hardly wait-"_

_Sirius stiffened as his rampant hormones took hold of his sanity._

_Stephanie's voice deepened to a lusty purr. "Imagine what can happen during detention. You know what I'm imagining?"_

_The crowd along with Sirius was hanging on to every word. Sirius stepped toward her, looking down slightly to make up for their slight height difference._

"_What are you imagining?" He murmured nearly choking on his own tongue._

"_I'm imagining that you walk toward me, looking exactly how you do now. Then you touch me," she paused agonizingly, not meaning to let the giggle slip as she continued, "and when your close enough so I can almost feel you…I kick you right between your legs and smile because you are so bloody gullible!"_

_The crowd gasped before breaking into spontaneous applause for Stephanie's admirable performance. She allowed Lily to lead her away as they both struggled with their laughter. _

"_See you tonight Sirius!"Stephanie blew a mocking kiss over her shoulder as they ran._

_Sirius watched her blonde hair stream behind her while she sprinted and sighed heartily._

"_That girl wants me."_

_James laughed at the heartfelt declaration. "Get a move on you delusional sod."_

_James shoved Sirius in the direction of their next class. He eyed Lily silently as she ambled off to Herbology without so much as looking back in his direction. _

_**00000**_

Lily stared at her ceiling sleepily. By now she knew the location of all three cracks and where the paint was peeling most. With a sigh she rolled over so her blankets tangled around her legs.

In less than five hours she would have to willingly allow James Potter back into her life. Along with James she was also expecting complications, messy ones that were already beginning to keep her up at night.

_**00000**_

The next morning James shuffled into the kitchen scratching his bare chest, sleepy and in need of a pot of coffee.

"Morning." Sirius said brightly.

James grumbled a response while grappling for the coffee pot.

Remus entered a few minutes later smartly dressed in his best job hunting clothes. He straightened his tie uncomfortably and asked, "Do I look like as terrible as I think I do?"

"Yes." Sirius said without glancing up from his newspaper.

"Prat." Remus muttered.

"You look very professional Moony." James said encouragingly, "That bloke at the book shop will hire you on the spot."

"Merlin, I hope so." Remus dropped into one of the kitchen chairs and ran a hand through his disheveled brown hair. "I hate sitting around here with no job, no likely prospects either. It's bloody depressing."

"Peter doesn't seem to mind it." James muttered eyeing the closed bedroom door where Peter slept soundly.

"You'll get the job for sure Remus." Sirius said supportively, "I've never met anyone who knows as much useless information from books than you."

"Thanks a whole helluva lot Padfoot."

Sirius' laughter filled the kitchen. "Don't sweat it Moony. You're competent, therefore you'll get the job."

"Let's hope so. Anyway I should have better luck than you and Sirius since you'll be working with Lily indefinitely."

James closed his eyes as he sipped from his coffee cup. "Please don't remind me of the assignment until I've had another cup of caffeinated courage."

"Nancy boy." Sirius mumbled.

"Bugger off."

Remus smiled as he began preparing a hefty serving of beans and toast. "I want to hear all the gory details when you get home."

Sirius beamed over his shoulder as he jostled James toward the door. "You've got it Moony."

_**00000**_

Lily was in her lab and ready to get things back in order by seven o'clock on Tuesday morning. She spread the files she was working with out in front of her and switched on her stereo, happy when she had work and music to occupy her.

That was the way James and Sirius found her twenty minutes after seven; she was wearing faded Levi's with the knees worn out and a baggy university tee shirt. She was propped casually against one of the 

lab tables thoughtfully while her hips moved in time to the beat of Jim Morrison who was crooning about being loved two times and going away.

"I hope we aren't interrupting."

Lily glanced over her shoulder without stopping the movement of her hips. James memorized the sight before quickly looking away and cursing her.

"Of course you aren't. I don't mind an audience." She teased.

Lily lowered the volume and filed away the papers she had been scanning with a small smile.

"I was just going to begin cleaning up around here."

"We'll help." Sirius volunteered upon spotting the papers littering the floor.

"Thanks." She slid folders back into the file cabinet and using her wand, raised the volume of the stereo as the Beatles began singing about places they remembered all their life.

"Get a move on," Sirius said lightly, "we have an office to clean mate."

"Why don't we just Accio the papers and be done with it?" James said irritably.

Lily smirked. "I need to sort the papers by hand before I put them back so everything is in its right place."

James grumbled incoherently and nearly cursed aloud when another Beatles tune came on.

"Would you like me to change the station James?" Lily asked sweetly.

"No." James bit out, "I don't mind it."

From his grumpy disposition Lily was positive the music bothered him. He cursed it for the same reason she loved hearing it; memories. She remembered specifically the first time James kissed her the Beatles had been playing in the background because as soon as they drew apart they shared an impromptu dance by firelight, alone in the Common Room. Of course it had been James who charmed the music to play softly in the background when he kissed her but the romantic gesture still made her smile all the same.

Lily watched him unashamedly as he worked and sighed fondly when a familiar Donna Summer tune began playing, and allowed herself to be swept up by the past.

**000000**

"Have they killed one another yet?" Stephanie wanted to know as she approached Stella in the waiting area.

"Not yet. Although you didn't hear this from me-"

"Of course not." Stephanie said sarcastically.

"But there has been some colorful language being used throughout the day."

Stephanie snorted loudly with a wicked grin. "Oh, I can imagine-"

The sudden roar of raised voices did the job of filling in her imagination for her.

"-just because you attended one of those blue blooded universities doesn't mean you can tell me how to organize my work! Lay another hand on my files and I'll cut it off." Lily vowed.

Stephanie cringed as the volume of the argument reached an ear ringing crescendo.

"Don't snap my bloody head off! I was merely suggesting-"

"Take your suggestion and take it up the tail pipe." Lily said hotly, "Your advice isn't wanted."

"Fine." James snapped, "Clean the blasted room by yourself."

Lily curled her hands in fists to keep from screaming from pure frustration and felt some of her anger ebb once the door closed behind James. Several feet away Sirius shuffled his feet awkwardly with his hands stuck in his pockets.

"Should I, erm, leave-"

"Yes." Lily replied shortly. "I'll finish things up here."

When she heard the door re-open she felt a surge of annoyance and scowled irritably.

"I told you to- Oh, Steph hi."

Stephanie tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear with a knowing smile. "Trust me I know that you told them to clear out. Maybe if you would have yelled a bit louder all of London would have known too-"

"I can't help that my voice carries." Lily sniffed.

"Carries my arse." Stephanie laughed, "You simply have a way with screeching my dear, especially in the vicinity of one James Potter."

"Bloody nuisance he was." Lily muttered, "He deserved every word."

"I bet he did." Stephanie said solemnly.

Lily exhaled huffily. "You're not supposed to be mocking me, mate. I nearly throttled Chloe when she suggested I do a bit of deep breathing to calm my temper. Then I had to go and apologize to her."

"It must be hard for her to work with all the yelling going on-"

"Bugger you." Lily said without venom.

"In all seriousness, I came to see how it was going."

"You got your answer didn't you?"

"Yeah," Stephanie snickered, "and then some."

Lily smothered a laugh. "You can leave now!"

Stephanie threw her arms around her mate and gave her an encouraging squeeze. "I'll Floo over tonight, yeah? Make sure your sanity is still intact."

"I doubt I'll make it that long."Lily mumbled after the door closed.

**00000**

By that afternoon the temperature was high and the humidity in the Wicked Brew was stifling. It was important that the temperature did not cool in the lab because it could alter the chemicals she was working with and ruin the results of her tests.

For the thousandth time Lily pushed back coppery strands of hair and attempted to tuck it back into her ponytail. Unable to bear the heat she cracked the window further and stuck her head out to feel a hint of breeze.

"Lily, I-"

Surprised, Lily jolted and rapped her head on the window. When she turned around the look she shot James was sour and embarrassed.

"Is your head okay?" he inquired politely.

Lily rubbed the spot where the window had connected with her skull. "It's fine. You scared me is all."

"Sorry 'bout that-"

"James what do you want?"

She saw the shift in his eyes as he went from pleasant and polite to all temper and irritability.

"Why the hell do you bite my head off every time I look in your direction?"

"I do not bite your head off. I merely vocalize my distaste for finding myself in your company."

"How eloquently put." James muttered, wonderfully sarcastic.

"I try."

"Do you think I want to be here? I don't exactly like the idea of being holed up in this place wondering if we'll be ambushed. And I certainly didn't anticipate having to be around you for Merlin knows how long."

"I'm not looking forward to it either." Lily bit out, "I'd prefer it if you stayed out of my way, you arrogant toe-"

Lily would remember later that she had no time to be surprised when James effortlessly dragged her against his lean body and his lips crushed hers powerfully. She was aware of her shock as it rippled through her. The violence of the kiss shot straight to her center as her hands clung to his shoulders, and a need raced through her that was unexpected but potent.

Every thought left her mind when a desperate moan erupted from James' throat. A wonderfully low, male sound that put all her senses on the alert. Her body leaned into his melting and igniting with a heat that she thought had been purged when he walked out of her life.

James swore he could feel her struggling as she clung to whatever sanity she had left. Before he lost the ounce of restraint he had left he lifted his head and stepped back, separating their bodies for both their sakes.

Hazy eyed, Lily touched her fingers to her top lip and stared blankly at James.

"What the saggy Slytherin was that about?"

Unsure of his self control James placed his hands safely in his pockets and rocked on his heels.

"I believe most people would call it a kiss."

"Oh really. Thank you for the news bulletin Basil."

"Have I mentioned that sarcasm is very becoming on you?"

"Shut up."

Taking a step back from her he glanced up at the wall clock. "Are you ready to close up?"

Lily mumbled, "Sure. I wouldn't mind calling it a day."

"Good. Sirius will make sure you get home safely."

"I don't need-"Lily began to assert her independence but was interrupted gently.

"Don't argue please." James murmured, "Sirius will see you home and we'll be back tomorrow."

Lily wasn't given the chance to answer as the door had already shut behind him.

**000000 **


	3. In the Name of Friendship

**Chapter 3: In the Name of Friendship **

_I love this story! It could be the fact that you put two of my favorite things together: Lily and James fanfics and forensic science! :P I loved the flashback between Stephanie and Sirius! Fingers crossed for Remus getting the job at the bookstore!  
Keep up the amazing work! Update this story and An Adult Complex as well and I'll be so happy!  
-bookworm2butterfly_

**A/N Thank you bookworm2butterfly! And also **_**tm **_**who reviewed anonymously. And of course everyone who is reading and then leaving a review! My love and gratitude to you all! **

Stephanie arrived at Lily's promptly at seven that night with a bag of greasy take out in one hand and the latest Paul Newman film in the other.

"I come bearing take out and an epic Newman flick!" Stephanie bellowed entering the flat as if it were her own.

She tossed off her heels in the foyer and entered the cluttered but spotless kitchen where Chloe and Lily were already setting the table.

"Am I that predictable?"Stephanie dumped the contents on the table and went to the cabinet for three wine glasses.

"The last time we had a bird's evening," Chloe remarked, "you brought deli treats and the latest Robert Redford film."

"And a splendid evening it was." Stephanie reminded them.

Lily began filing the wine glasses with sparkling grape juice while humming softly. While her friends were seriously debating who the better man was; Paul Newman or Robert Redford, Lily was far away, filled with thoughts of the man who kissed her earlier.

"Redford is not nearly as entertaining as Paul Newman." Stephanie said loudly to emphasize her point.

"Paul is both easy on the eyes and hilarious."

Chloe sipped from her wine glass while eyeing her mate skeptically. "But Redford is so ridiculously good looking…whoa, when did we lose Lil?"

Stephanie glanced over at their dreamy eyed friend knowingly. "Something's up. Oy, Evans!"

"Blimey you don't have to shout." Lily scowled.

"Where were you Lil?" Chloe asked gently. "You certainly weren't with us."

"I was," Lily sighed, "I think I was back in seventh year."

Stephanie closed her eyes and sighed in her usual dramatic style, "Oh no."

"Try not to be too cheerful Steph." Chloe muttered.

"Can you blame me? Unless of course we're not remembering the same Seventh Year. I'm remembering the bit where we were all nearly wound up expelled because of the Marauder's genius schemes-" Stephanie demanded.

"Don't knock the Marauders Steph. We had some of the best times with those boys," Lily laughed, fondly thinking of the past. "After we finally broke down and resigned ourselves to the fact that they would be a permanent fixture in our lives."

"Yeah," Stephanie drawled, "roaring good times. Sent to the Headmaster's for brawling in the Great Hall, Chloe getting alcohol poisoning-"

"Don't bring me into this Williams!" Chloe said icily.

"You enjoyed every moment of trouble." Lily reminded her scowling blonde mate. "And so did Chloe and me. Then there's the fact that Potter kissed me this afternoon, a kiss by the way that made my toes curl."

Chloe recovered first, while Stephanie sputtered with a mouth full of egg roll.

"Your toes curled? Like, in a good way?"

Lily nodded with a silly grin. "Yeah. A very good way."

"For Potter's sake I hope your joking." Stephanie finally managed darkly.

The spacey look left Lily's eyes then. She seated herself across from Stephanie and snatched the carton of egg rolls from her grasp.

"Why would I joke about that?"

Stephanie cursed under her breath. "Because I'll set that manky pervert straight if he thinks he'll harass you that way."

"Something tells me it wasn't quite harassment."

Stephanie scowled at Chloe and reached for the container with spicy sesame chicken. She crammed a spoonful in her mouth and talked around it, "That is neither here nor there my friends. He is on the job so he shouldn't be forcing himself on you-"

Lily nearly had her juice expel from her nose at the ludicrous statement. "It wasn't forced, trust me on that Steph."

"Merlin's balls, you willingly, with absolutely no protest, let him cram his tongue-"

Chloe cringed and slapped her friends arm, "Don't be crude!"

"-down your sodding throat?"Stephanie continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.

Lily stiffened. When her mate put it that way she felt a twinge of shame and immediately went on the defensive. "So what if I did? I'm a grown woman. I can snog who I please."

Stephanie couldn't quite believe her ears. Maybe Lily wasn't remembering her last encounter with James as clearly as she was.

That bit of history along with seven years at Hogwarts ought to have been enough to make any girl run in the opposite direction upon encountering him. In Lily's place, she certainly would tuck tail and run. But Stephanie realized Lil was a romantic.

A full fledged, hopeless romantic who believed in flowers and small chivalrous gestures and above all else, love. Steph was sympathetic to her friend's romantic plight but felt the need to be the voice of reason

"This is Potter we're talking about. The arrogant prat who left your life just as quickly as he entered it. Remember? "

"It was one kiss-"

"That's how it began too." Stephanie remarked gentler now, "It began with a kiss and ended with you completely shattered."

Stephanie was sorry she said what she did when she saw the pain surface before Lily could mask it.

Feeling more emotionally inept than ever Stephanie pushed away her food and reached across the table for Lily's hand. "Lil, darling I'm sorry. I am an insensitive heathen. A pitiful excuse for a mate who deserves to be flogged repeatedly-"

"Alright I get it!" Lily snatched her hand away with a snort.

"You have my permission to snog any bloke of your choosing," Stephanie said with a grin, "except Potter."

"Enough about blokes." Chloe said in her quiet but firm way. She knew that a discussion concerning James Potter would only lead to trouble between her friends so she steered them toward something they would all agree on. "I say we take our food in the other room and watch Paul Newman on the telly."

"Sounds brilliant." Lily agreed, not wanting to discuss James Potter for the rest of the evening.

**000**

"Potter."

James was totally absorbed in the file he was studying. It had been submitted by CSU the evidence submitted from Lily's lab.

That was why he missed the violence laced with Stephanie's firm but moderately polite tone.

"Oh, hi Williams-"

Stephanie kicked the office door closed with her foot, satisfied when James flinched at the unexpected bang.

"If I hear that you so much as sneeze in Lily's presence I will have you off surveillance duty at the lab."

James couldn't bury the amusement that surfaced when he glanced up at her mutinous expression.

"Am I being threatened?"

Stephanie wasn't interested in beating around the bush. It was true she didn't like Potter but she had enough history with him to be brutally honest.

She slapped both hands on his desk and leaned toward him. Very quietly she replied, "Yes. I would call it a threat, and it isn't limited to reporting you to Moody. I'll take care of you myself if need be."

"Does this by any chance have to do with an encounter I had with Lil yesterday?"

"You mean the one where you stuck your tongue down her throat? Yep. I think that's what's being referred to."

James felt the first tug of annoyance and struggled to hide it. "What goes on between us-"

"You're on the job, Potter! There is nothing between the two of you when you are on the job and I certainly hope there will never be anything between you once you're off the job."

James met her furious gaze while a potent anger brewed beneath a calm surface.

"You never liked me Steph." he finally murmured, "Even when I was with her you hated me."

"Call it intuition." Stephanie snapped, "You might say I was preparing myself for when you buggered off and left me to clean up the mess you left behind."

The truth of her words impacted him like a physical blow. "Stephanie-"

Satisfied that her point was made Stephanie propelled herself out of the office, glad to be out of his presence, and straight into Sirius Black.

"Steady, Williams-"

Stephanie grimaced at the hands that held her firmly. "Hands off, Black."

"You're in a prize mood I see." Sirius dropped his hands and placed them casually in his pockets.

"Are you a masochist Sirius?"

"What like whips and the lot?" Sirius grinned. "It's never really been my thing but I'm willing to change if that's what gets you-"

Stephanie interrupted firmly before he could continue. "I was asking because you always come back for more after I verbally assault you, therefore you must find something pleasurable in my fury."

When he merely grinned she clamped down on an angry two word response to his indifference and stalked away. Keeping pace with her Sirius shrugged and with the toss of his head cleared shaggy bangs out of his unsettled grey eyes.

"I enjoy banter and not because I'm a masochist, Williams. It's called a sense of humor."

"I'm not teasing when I tell you to bugger off-"

"See?" Sirius reached for her hand, halting her even stride and bringing her close to him. "Who can resist a girl with that kind of spunk?"

"You?" She offered hopefully.

Sirius kissed her forehead and beamed. "Nope."

Unnerved and somewhat charmed Stephanie snatched her hand back and hurried away from him.

"Touch me again and I'll report you to HR," She promised over her shoulder.

Sirius couldn't contain the lighthearted chuckle that slipped out. "That's what you said the last time!"

**000**

"So, out of curiosity," Sirius began, "is it true that we aren't going back to keep surveillance on Evans?"

"Yes." James said thumbing through a report mildly.

"Like, we're off the case completely?"

"Yep."

"And you're okay with that?"

James shrugged grumpily. "I'm fine, Pad."

"That's surprising."

Unable to concentrate with Sirius' persistent chatter, James pushed aside his paperwork and laid his head on his desk in resignation. "Why is it surprising Padfoot?"

"Because you are senselessly in love with her, and yet we find ourselves stuck pushing paper for a dead end case-"

"Shut up please. "

"And while I'm not a man to stick my nose in other people's business," Sirius continued.

"Oh no, of course not." James mumbled.

"It seems that we're surrendering when we should be taking up arms and going in to get the girl, your girl to be exact. You know?"

"I know that you desperately need to cut back on your coffee intake," James retorted smartly.

"And miss out on my brilliant, coffee induced sense of humor? Get real, mate."

"You're like a hyperactive gerbil." James muttered.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"I said shut the hell up so I can get something done!"

Unaffected by his coworker's dark mood, Sirius snatched one of the many mugs off his desk cheerfully.

"I'm going for a coffee refill."

Left alone with his thoughts James dropped his head in his hands, wishing he was back at the Wicked Brew.

**000**

The Marauders met after work for dinner and drinks at the Three Broomsticks. It was an evening to celebrate. When they arrived Remus bought a round of drinks minus James who ordered a glass of juice.

"I got the job," Remus announced proudly to the group.

"Way to go Moony!" Sirius beamed like a proud papa.

"A toast!" Peter bellowed.

Immediately they raised their glasses gravely. "To Moony's bookish ways and newfound steady income."

"To Moony!" they cried in unison.

"Ah, to be a working man," Remus said with a content sigh. "I had a customer come in and nearly take my head off because they couldn't return their book. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I loved every second of it!"

It was on their second round of drinks that James' wand began glowing from his pocket. He removed it and read the message etched deeply in the wood: Intrusion in your flat. Someone has entered and broken the security spell.

James finished off his apple juice, pocketed his wand and announced, "Someone's broken into our flat."

"Well that puts a slight damper on things." Sirius remarked while reaching for his coat.

"We haven't even eaten yet," Peter said glumly.

"Hmm," Remus pondered mockingly, "We have the choice of food or possibly saving everything in our possession. Which do you think it should be Wormtail?"

Peter sighed heavily as the Marauders shook their heads and headed for the door. "But I'm hungry."

**000**

"We need a plan of attack." Sirius whispered. They were huddled in a circle, using the bushes in their yard for cover.

"Nothing illegal please Padfoot." James said in all seriousness.

Sirius bristled indignantly at the suggestion. "I'm a man of the law Prongs and I am astounded and hurt that you would insinuate otherwise-"

"Could we get this over with please?" Peter begged. "This hiding out is making me have to do a wee."

"Right," Remus agreed. "So what's the plan then?"

James shrugged. "We break down the front door?"

"Excellent," Sirius nodded, "the element of surprise and what-not."

"Shall we do a countdown?" Overwhelmed by the need to urinate Peter had to suppress the urge to hop from foot to foot, and break out into an impromptu potty dance.

"What like charge on the count of three?" Sirius scoffed.

"What's wrong with a countdown, Padfoot?" James said with thinning patience.

Sirius shrugged. "Nothing, if you want to go about it like a fairy."

"Fine." Remus snapped. "Let's just get in there before they rob us blind."

"Agreed." James said wearily.

Silently the four men raised their wands and made their way up the steps leading to the front door. James, who was first in line kicked open the door and ran inside with his mates behind him. He eyed the figure whose back was to him cautiously.

"Turn around now!" James bellowed, keeping his wand trained on the figures head.

"You wouldn't stun your own sister would you James?"

James wasn't sure whether he was relieved or he wanted to strangle his sister's delicate neck when she turned, with raised arms and grinning delightedly. The grin was that of a Potter. The face was delicate, feminine features that could fool those who didn't know about the spunk beneath it. Her mass of unruly brown curls was tied back and there was a devilish glint in her seemingly innocent brown eyes as she smiled at her brother.

"Cassandra? What the hell are you doing here?" James bellowed. "I could have killed you just now!"

Sirius' bark-like laugh filled the kitchen. "Merlin Cassie we thought you were robbing us."

"Not much worth robbing in here," Cassie remarked loftily. She glanced around the sparsely decorated living quarters of her older brother and his friends with a pair of appraising brown eyes. "I was putting the kettle on when you four burst in like a bunch of fools."

"Not that it isn't lovely to see you and all," James said brimming with false sincerity, "but why did you break into our flat?"

Sirius tossed his wand down on the coffee table and plopped down in a kitchen chair, hauling Cassie onto his lap in the process.

"Really Cass if you wanted to spend a bit of one on one time with yours truly I wouldn't have objected in the least-"

With a grin similar to that of her older brothers Cassie leaned down and gave Sirius a noisy, friendly kiss.

"Shh. We wouldn't want James catching on."

"He's a bit slow," Sirius whispered loudly. "It'll take him awhile to catch on to our torrid love affair."

"You both disgust me," James declared with a smile.

He headed for his bedroom to change into more casual attire while Remus put the kettle on and Peter darted into the loo. Cassie bolted off Sirius' lap and followed her brother down the hall.

"Um, James?"

"What?"

"There's something you should know." Cass said tentatively.

James stopped so abruptly that Cassie crashed into his back clumsily and muttered an oath.

With a deep breath James turned and gripped his sister's shoulders, his lovely baby sister, and asked,

"Cassie are you pregnant?"

"What?!" Cassie snorted and shoved his hands off her. "Why would you ask that? And if you say I look chunky I will mess up that pretty face of yours-"

James was so relieved he laughed loudly and pulled her in for a crushing hug. "You don't look chunky, I promise. I thought…well never mind. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well," she cleared her throat to stall, "I don't recommend you going in your bedroom at this present juncture-"

"Cassandra spit it out already!"

"Because Lily Evans is out cold in your bed."Cassie blurted the rest, wincing when her brother's face paled in a matter of seconds.

"Would you care to repeat that?"

Cassie inhaled and informed him of the night's events without pausing to breathe.

"Lily's house was torched. It was a huge explosion that took the entire house with it. Auror Sullivan was waiting outside to make sure she got in safely but it turns out someone put a nasty fire curse on it. She was heading up the walk when it exploded, she took a nasty fall and concussed her poor head."

James tried to absorb his sister's rambling despite the worried, sick feeling that swamped him.

"Where do you come into all of this?"

"Sully came to see me at the gallery. He had Lily with him so I told him that we could bring her here so she would be safe."

"Sully."James said flatly.

Cassie rolled her eyes skyward. "Don't tell me you're going to get all temperamental because Lily's ex boyfriend is doing surveillance on the lab? He's an Auror James, it's totally professional."

"I don't get moody," James informed her sulkily.

Cassie's lip twitched. "Right. So now you are caught up; Lily's boyfriend is back in town and she is currently passed out in your bed."

"Thanks for the update Cassandra."

"Anytime big brother."

**000**

Everyone was assembled in the kitchen with tea when a furious pounding sounded at the back door.

"This night just gets better," James muttered irritably. He pulled open the door and was nearly knocked over as Stephanie stormed in looking murderous.

"Uh-oh, red alert. Angry female," Sirius whispered.

Stephanie shot him a warning look before rounding on James. "Gee Potter thanks so much for telling me that you had Lily here. I really appreciate the notice because it saved me three hours of going out of my mind with worry."

James shut the door with a charming smile. "Hi Stephanie, sure come on in. Mi casa es su casa, after all."

The biting sarcasm left Stephanie's tone then, replaced with a deep weariness. "Is she okay?"

Sensing the other woman's distress Cassie moved forward with a reassuring smile. "She's sedated, Stephanie. Other than a mild concussion she's alright."

"Cassandra?" Stephanie eyed James' sister uncertainly. "Last time I saw you, you were sixteen and James was beating off your admirers' with a Bludger."

"Not much has changed there." James said understatedly

Stephanie laughed when Cassie gave her brother a seditious frown. "What I mean is it's nice to see you again."

"Likewise," Cassie gently steered her toward James' bedroom where Lily was sleeping, "Now let's get you in there to see your mate before James holes up. He plans to stand guard all night…"


	4. Time After Time

**Chapter 4: Time after Time **

**A/N I'm back! It feels like forever since I updated last! Anyway the title of this chapter comes from the song Time After Time, which was redone by Quietdrive. Enjoy! JNSG**

Lily awoke from her thirteen hour sleep with a wide yawn and slight pounding in her head. She pressed a hand to her forehead before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. If the room would stop spinning maybe she could actually make it to her feet.

"Here we go," Lily inhaled and hobbled determinedly out of the bedroom.

Once she reached the kitchen she popped a handful of pain pills into her mouth.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Cassie greeted Lily cheerfully.

"Hi."

"Lil how are you doing?"

Lily dry swallowed her pills and blinked stupidly at Chloe. "When did you get here?"

"Last night." Chloe set a bowl of homemade muffins on the table and led Lily to the chair next to Cassandra's. "How are you feeling?"

Lily considered her pounding head briefly. "Like I was run over by the Knight Bus."

"Do you need another pill?" Chloe said worriedly.

"No thanks. Then I'd just sleep for another ten hours."

"What's the game plan then?" Cassie reached for another muffin and slid one toward Lily.

"I was thinking that I would-"

"We," Cassie corrected. "If you go, we all go."

"That isn't really necessary-"

"Yes it is," Cassie said firmly, "We'd be stupid to let you go out on your own."

"I've been managing alright for the past twenty one years."

"I'll give you that. But then again I'm guessing this is the first time in twenty one years that anyone's made an attempt on your life."

Lily smiled at James' stubborn sister. "You have a point."

Cassie shrugged as she nibbled on a blueberry muffin. "I know."

"I think we should head to the Ministry and talk James into letting me go back to work. The Ministry temporarily closed down my brewery because of the investigation."

Chloe dampened a dishcloth and began wiping down the counters at a furious pace. "Sirius and James were discussing that this morning."

Lily's eyebrow arched. "They were, were they?"

"Yes. They don't think it's safe until they set up around the clock security detail. I guess they got an order from the Ministry to keep it closed until they deem necessary."

Cassie watched Lily turn progressively redder. "My brother is an idiot when it comes to the opposite sex."

"I'm quite aware of that." Lily popped a muffin in her mouth and pushed back from the table. "Everyone get ready. We're taking a field trip to the Ministry."

**000**

Lily concentrated on the unsightly brown carpet that covered the floors as she entered the Ministry. She was aware of the curious stares that followed the three of them as they made their way toward the cubicles in the back of the building.

"Whoa little lady," Lily was halted by a grinning blonde Auror who gripped her arm lightly, "Do you have a pass?"

"No." Lily shrugged his grip off uncomfortably, "We have an appointment with Detectives Potter and Black."

Twin dimples winked in his cheeks. "I'm sorry ladies but you need a visitor's pass to get in here-"

Cassie decided it was necessary to take one for the team. She smoothed her soft pink sundress with her manicured hands and flashed a crooked smile at the blue eyed Auror. She leaned into him in an overly friendly way and cleared her throat delicately.

"Excuse me Auror…" She trailed off and waited for him to supply a name.

"Auror Connelly. Mitchell Connelly, ma'am."

Auror Connelly noticeably puffed out his chest with a cocky smile. Cassie wanted to roll her eyes. "Auror Connelly, I'm Cassandra Potter. I'm sure you know my brother Detective Potter?"

Connelly deflated slightly. "Yes, I know the detective."

"I would appreciate it greatly if you could let us back there just this once."

Connelly looked back toward the rows of cubicles and offices with a scowl. "Sure go on ahead."

"Thank you Auror Connelly," Cassie shoved Lily and Chloe forward before their suddenly glum Auror could change their mind, "I appreciate your kindness."

Auror Connelly waved them away and went back to his cubicle.

As soon as he was out of sight a muffled laugh escaped Lily. Chloe let out a giggle but Cassie maintained a straight face.

"I don't know what you two are laughing about," Cassie whispered. "I just saved our arses."

"Right," Lily sobered, "of course you did." Another laugh escaped, "Oh Auror Connelly if you could please let us three little ladies through we would be most appreciative!"

"Laugh now," Cassie said proudly, "but my plan worked better than yours."

They stopped in front of the last office on the floor with the name plates Black and Potter posted beside the door.

"Why aren't we going in?" Cassie demanded. "I batted my eyelashes and we're just going to-"

"Will you kindly shut up?" Lily hissed as the sound of a vivacious female reached her ears from behind the closed door.

James sat heavily behind his desk and faced Liz Adams wearily. "What can I do for you Liz?"

Elizabeth smoothed her immaculate blue summer dress and smiled, revealing flawless white teeth. Everything about Liz Adams was immaculate. She paid attention to details, whether it was the bounce of her black curled hair or the small diamonds that gleamed in her ears every feature was given great attention.

"I just thought I should drop by," she said with an upbeat smile, "I haven't heard from you in awhile James."

"I've had a heavy case load."

"Hmm, I see. Does that mean you don't eat anymore? I was thinking you could take me out like old times."

Old times, James thought unenthusiastically. He had taken Liz out to dinner three weeks before Lily had re-entered his life. They had enjoyed a four course meal with a side of heavy flirting. Afterward dinner they spent a highly satisfying night at Elizabeth's flat.

"I still eat Liz but I've got too much going on right now."

"I understand, I guess." She uncrossed her legs and rose from the chair. James rose as well and walked around the desk to show her out.

"I talked to your mum," Liz said conversationally as they reached the door, "She's having her Summer Dinner this weekend."

The thought of appearing at his parent's house for a formal dinner made James desperate for a cup of coffee. "I'll probably be there," James opened the door, "It was nice to see you Liz."

James caught sight of Lily an instant before Liz placed her lips lightly against his for a brief but torrid kiss. James stood motionless when Liz pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you there James."

James said nothing, watching her walk away. It was better for his eyes to follow Liz's departure than see the looks on the faces of the three females standing ten feet from his door.

**000**

Lily ignored the look of panic on James' face and dropped into one of the chairs in his office. Out in the hall, Cass linked arms with Chloe and gave her brother a look that could freeze boiling water.

"We're going to talk to Sirius. We'll be waiting for Lil when you're done talking."

"Cassandra…"

Cassie pulled Chloe down the hall without looking back at her brother. James accepted the cold shoulder and shut the door quietly.

"I want my brewery opened by tomorrow." Lily leaned back in the leather chair and twisted a strand of hair around her index finger.

James exhaled and returned to the chair behind his desk. "How are you feeling?"

Lily nibbled on the inside of her cheek and shifted her gaze so she was looking out the window. "I'm feeling fine. I'd like you to open my brewery."

"I don't think that would be best right now-"

"And I'm saying that I'm not concerned with what you think," Lily interrupted hotly, "You have no right to keep my place of work shut down just because you got some signature on a scrap of paper."

James felt his temper spike at her sharp tone. "I'm keeping the brewery closed because there's an ongoing investigation-"

Lily felt tears of frustration well up in her eyes and stood from her chair jerkily. "Sure, I can see there's a ton of work going on here. Sorry I interrupted it."

"This isn't just about the brewery," James cursed himself for being an idiot, "I'm sorry about what you saw-"

Lily grabbed her purse off the floor next to her chair and scowled. "Hey, it's your life detective. Granted you seem to be mixing personal and professional but all I care about is allowing me to open the Wicked Brew."

"Lil!"

Lily threw open the door and shut it behind her with a bang.

**000**

"What's up with Potter?" Stephanie demanded after she took a bite out of her sandwich.

Sirius swallowed and regarded her cautiously. "What do you mean?"

"He's been in a pissy mood all day." Stephanie glanced at Sirius knowingly. "I'll bet my next paycheck that you know why."

"I know nothing." Sirius took another bite so he wouldn't have to speak.

Stephanie laughed. "Sure. You know I'll find about it when we meet at your house tonight anyway."

Sirius groaned inwardly. The later Stephanie learned about the fiasco in James' office the better.

**000**

Lily was asleep when the Auror's arrived home from work. Chloe was checking out the bookstore where Remus was employed and Peter was out doing one of his odd jobs. This left Cass as the one to greet them when they returned home.

When James opened the door with a fixed scowl his sister was waiting for him, seated at his kitchen table with a cup of tea.

"Hi James." Cassie said stonily.

"Don't start on me Cassandra," James warned. "I'm not in the mood for a bloody screaming match."

"Fine. Then I'll be the one doing the screaming and you'll listen." Cassie said stridently.

"This should be interesting." Auror Andrew Sullivan commented lightly.

Cassie stopped dead and stared at Lily's former Hogwart's boyfriend. Andrew Sullivan was staring at the youngest Potter with something akin to amusement and it only added to her anger.

"Nice to see you again Cass," Andrew remarked with his strong American accent.

"Likewise," Cassie said tersely. She stared briefly at the attractive Auror. He had been blessed with strong facial features that could intimidate you with their severity or entice you with a boy next door appeal. Cassie decided that Andrew Sullivan had neither effect on her senses.

"I think I'm going to vacate the premises." Sirius said weakly.

Cassie rounded on him. "Oh no you don't. I thought we were having a group meeting tonight."

"We are," Sirius agreed, "but I thought I could escape before you orally abuse your brother."

"Sit down." Cassie ordered. She turned back to James using a thin reserve of patience. "Lily is asleep right now and I'd rather not wake her."

"Fine," James said shortly, "but Auror Sullivan wants to go over a few things."

"You'll just have to wait until Lily gets up." Cassie said with an air of finality that had Andrew smiling.

"Don't look at me like that," Cassie ordered, "I'm being perfectly serious."

"That's why I'm laughing."

Cassie rolled her eyes and went to the stove where dinner was simmering. Stephanie entered through the back door and kicked her heels off with a wide smile.

"Hello everyone!"

"She scares me when she's cheerful," Sirius muttered.

Stephanie laughed and dropped several bottles of Firewhiskey on the table.

"I think we missed something," Andrew remarked, staring down at the three bottles.

"I solved my case!" Stephanie uncapped one of the bottles and poured herself a tall glass. "After busting my arse for three months straight I got the guy on a gut feeling."

Sirius poured everyone a glass full and smiled at Stephanie. "Congratulations Steph."

"Thanks."

After she was toasted by the males in the room and Cassie, Steph finished off her glass while her cheeks flushed from the drink.

"What are we doing tonight?" Stephanie asked. "I thought we were going to have a meeting of some kind."

"We're going to," Cassie muttered, "but Lil's still sleeping…"

**000**

Lily dreamt of fire. The explosion was shockingly bright. Even when she closed her eyes the flames licked her skin and penetrated her vision. Before she fell, the impact of the explosion sending her to the ground, she saw the pair of eyes. Malicious and enjoying her suffering. Haunting blue eyes…

Lily regained consciousness with a strangled scream. Sweat trickled down her body. She flung back the blankets that had tangled around her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed. A painting on the wall caught her eye when she lifted her head.

"Are you okay?"

James stumbled into the room, nearly crashing into his dresser in his haste to see if she was alright, and thrust a pain pill in Lily's face. "Do you need a pill?"

Lily shook her head and nodded in the direction of the painting on the wall. It had been painted by a Muggle hunting enthusiast who Lily met at an art fair in Muggle London. He managed to capture the image of a stag standing majestic and proud while a rain storm ravaged the forest that surrounded him, with fierce paint strokes.

Lily gave it to James a month into their relationship and it appeared that it never left its place on his wall. She looked at it now and felt a lump rise in her throat.

"I can't believe that's still on your wall."

James shrugged. "I have a fondness for stags."

"You would."She yawned hugely and her gaze shifted to the alarm clock on his nightstand. "I've only been out for an hour..?"

James dragged a hand through his disheveled hair and nodded. "I guess."

Remembering the morning's events Lily coolly stood and moved past James without another word. She doubted that the brewing headache she felt was from the concussion and more likely due to the events of the past few days.

Lily shuffled into the kitchen, ready to collapse in a chair until she eyed Andy Sullivan standing casually next to the stove where Cassie cooked in silence.

"Sullivan?" Lily smiled broadly and stepped into his arms for a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I saw you last night Lil but you were in no state to say hello." When she stepped back Andy ruffled her messy red hair with a smile. "I guess we'll be seeing more of you now that James and I are on detail at your brewery."

Lily's smile died on her lips. "What?!"

Stephanie was just as confused, if not more that her friend. "Andy I thought you and I were working together?"

Realizing that he had let the metaphorical cat out of the bag, Andy frowned and said quietly, "Oh hell."

Sirius said glumly, "There's been a change of plans."

"Moody decided that Steph and Sirius will work together out in the field and Sullivan and I will watch the brewery." James said flatly.

Stephanie stared blankly at Sirius for confirmation.

"Surprise." Sirius said with a forced smile.

**000**


	5. Retreat and Surrender

**Chapter 5: Retreat and Surrender**

_m I really like this story. I just now got to reviewing though. My computer was freaking out on the internet so I was reading it on my ipod. lol  
I really like the crime twist and who doesn't love a good AU story?  
I secretly got a kick out of the part about Andy's American accent. Probably because I live in a box with the notion that English people all have accents not the other way around.  
Anyway, the story has really touched me so far, I know what it's like to be next to your ex again, or to kiss your ex and the whole world stops spinning while you try to pick up the shattered pieces of yourself-all the while pretending you aren't phased.  
Keep updating!  
-TheStoicWarrior_

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Only the OC's! **

After dinner a lengthy 'discussion' took place between everyone under the Marauders roof. Not much was solved but it soon became clear that James and Andy would be stuck together at the Wicked Brew and Sirius and Stephanie would have to stick it out together until Moody said otherwise.

Sirius was thinking about the day's developments as he lay in his makeshift bed on the floor in the living room. He had given up his bed for Cassie and also because they were taking turns keeping watch on the house. Sleep was not coming easy for him even though his shift was up. It mainly had to do with the thought that Stephanie was on the couch two feet away from him.

"You're still awake aren't you?" Stephanie mumbled sleepily.

Though she couldn't see him, Sirius nodded and craned his neck to look at her. "Yeah, no sleep for the wicked I guess."

Stephanie ran a hand through her tangle of blonde hair with a smile."That must be why I'm still wide awake too."

They laughed at the joke and once again silence fell upon the house.

"I don't think us being partners will be so bad." Sirius stated without expecting an answer. "It's only a temporary thing."

"I'm sure it won't," Stephanie said lightly, "as long as we don't speak to one another."

"Aw Steph, you keep flattering me and I'll start blushing. Stop it. No really."

"Admit it Black," Stephanie whispered, "we're better at arguing than carrying on civil conversations."

Sirius laughed quietly. "That's true enough. I like arguing with you, it gives me something to do."

"You're a charmer, Sirius," Stephanie murmured, "that's why I don't think we'll make good partners."

"What?" Sirius sat up in his sleeping bag and stared at the mass of blonde hair he could see spilling out from her mound of blankets. "What the hell does that mean?"

Stephanie rubbed a hand over her face and wished she could have kept her mouth shut. "It means that I find you charming and it might make working together tricky."

"Not sure you could resist me, Williams?"

Stephanie closed her eyes with a smile on her lips. "Shut up Sirius."

When she opened her eyes he was kneeling next to her with a half-smile on his face. "Could you?"

Stephanie scowled and leaned away from him. "Yes-"

She could say no more because his lips were on hers. Stephanie gasped, shocked from the contact. Sirius took advantage of her surprise and gained further entrance into her mouth. She wanted to shove him away, somehow put a stop to his invasion but found herself drawing him closer. Desperately her hands gripped his sturdy shoulders as she completely let go of any resistance to him.

Sirius was aware of her nails biting into his bare arms, but the pain did not register. Stephanie opened her eyes and pushed him away lightly.

"No." She said softly.

"You're flushed," Sirius remarked softly. He lifted his thumb and trailed it along the corner of her mouth as she stared at him through hazy eyes. "You're eyes are heavy too Steph."

Stephanie shivered and brushed his hand away from her face. "Sirius," her voice was thick so she cleared her throat and made her tone firm. "I have a boyfriend."

Sirius' mind went perfectly blank but the words, shot down Padfoot, clearly drifted through.

A second before he had been on the verge of telling her how kissable she looked. She was lying in her mound of blankets, a small face with the thick mane of blonde hair surrounding it, beautiful and serene.

The serenity had passed, replaced by a small worried frown as she studied him and prepared for his reaction.

He could come up with no lighthearted response to her news so he moved away from her and settled back into his sleeping bag.

"I'll keep watch for awhile longer." Sirius suggested hollowly.

Miserably Stephanie leaned up on one elbow to look at him in the soft lamplight. "Sirius-"

"Get some sleep Stephanie," he said dispassionately, "we have an early day tomorrow."

Stephanie doubted that she would get any sleep at all but she didn't say so. Instead she rolled over so she was facing the back of the couch and focused on turning off her mind. She pulled the blankets over her head and groaned into her pillow. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

**000**

Morning came too soon for Lily's comfort. She watched the sun rise through one of the bedroom windows. Instead of curling back up and allowing sleep to take her she rolled on her back and glanced up at the ceiling blankly.

At six thirty James knocked once and opened the door. He was dressed casually for his surveillance, jeans and a comfortable black tee shirt with his hair still shower damp.

"The loo's open."

Lily nodded without taking the focus off the ceiling. James allowed himself to wonder what was going through her head before he shut the door and went about his routine.

At half past seven Lily left the Marauder's flat with the few meager possessions she still owned shrunken in her pocket.

After several minutes of walking in silence Lily lightly tugged James' sleeve. "I need to stop at the shops."

He accepted her request with a nod and followed her into The Corner Deli. "What are you looking for exactly?"

Lily scanned the contents of shelves with a concentrated frown. "I'm going to make dinner for Steph tonight. I was thinking lasagna with a thick meat sauce and a baguette."

James wandered over to the shelf containing enough varieties of bread to feed an army and selected the hardest baguette he could find.

"Good," Lily accepted the bread from him and moved to the meat counter. "We'll start on the sauce ingredients."

By the time she was through with her shopping excursion James was carrying two bags that were packed to maximum capacity with her lasagna essentials. A light rain began when they exited the shop. Lily cursed and touched James' arm lightly. "Bloody hell I forgot the noodles!"

James laughed and jerked his head in the direction of the store. "Go on then."

Lily smiled and dashed back into the store. "I'll be right back!"

"I'll be waiting," James promised.

Lily grabbed the lasagna noodles quickly and stepped into line behind the row of impatient customers. She glanced out the window where James was standing with her bags and smiled at the sight. Rain was dampening his tee shirt and hair but he seemed unaffected by it.

"He would hold a hundred shopping bags for me," Lily murmured as she watched him through the window.

The realization was startling. It was so easy for them to go from angry to speaking again without noticing the shift back into being friendly. Lily also noted that she hadn't been particularly angry with James. She had been tempted to knock out every one of Liz Adams' pretty teeth though.

"Miss," the clerk said lightly, "Are you going to stand there all morning or are you going to buy them?"

Lily tossed a handful of coins on the counter and left the store without waiting for change. The rain was blinding when Lily stepped outside again. James watched her approach uneasily. She was staring incredibly pale and her eyes were wide and searching as she drew nearer.

"Lil," he set the shopping bags on the ground not expecting what came next.

Lily flew into his arms at a run. Her legs locked securely around his legs and her head lowered as she brought her lips to his.

The tenderness of it surprised James almost as much as the fact that Lily had initiated it. She hadn't been speaking to him earlier and now her arms were wound around him as the rain came down, their bodies pressing together intimately.

Desire roared through James as his hand tangled in her hair, drawing her head back for him to access. Lily's arms loosened and she brought one hand back to cup James' wet cheek. Both his arms went around her, holding her securely while her body fit snugly against his.

Whether it was a minute or an hour, Lily would never be sure. She gloried in the feel of her body molded against his, both their clothes dampened by fresh rain. She understood the need for him- had felt it when he whispered her name against her lips, rained kisses over her face. It was overwhelming when he drew away from her to stare into her flickering moss colored eyes.

"May I ask what that was for?" he whispered as he nipped her full bottom lip. "Not that I'm complaining."

Lily glanced down at the soaked shopping bags on the sidewalk. She smiled slowly and kissed his cheek. "For being incredibly sweet."

"I don't remember the last time I was accused of being sweet," James said thoughtfully.

Lily grinned and tucked her head in his neck. "Just take it as a compliment and let me down," she was flushed when she lifted her head, "I think we've given the London pedestrians quite a show."

He laughed and set her back on her feet. Lily shrunk the shopping bags and pocketed them in her damp jeans.

James held his hand out to her as they walked and Lily took it without hesitation and fell into step beside him.

**000**

Lily was thrilled to be back at the Wicked Brew. Chloe came out to greet her with a warm, understanding smile.

"Good to be back, isn't it?"Chloe said after hugging her friend.

"It's the best," Lily agreed. She didn't spare James a glance. She burst into her brewery where her cluttered office and casework was waiting for her.

"It feels like coming home," Lily murmured as she trailed her fingers over the mahogany wood of her desk.

"You were certainly here more than your flat," Chloe remarked.

"That's true enough," Lily glanced around at her files. There were stacks of them on her desk just begging for her attention. "It's time to get down to business."

**000**

James watched Lily move through her office, totally absorbed in returning to her work and what she had to get done. She smiled as she sorted through notations made by Auror's at gruesome crime scenes. It was her work and she he knew she was pleased to be in her element.

He left her reluctantly to join Andrew Sullivan. Sullivan was poring over Chloe, Stella and Lily's time sheets.

"Lily get's more overtime in a week than I get in several months." Andy muttered as he calculated the sometimes fifteen hour days she worked.

"She has no standard schedule," James said thoughtfully.

Andrew nodded his agreement. "Stella and Chloe come in at seven and get out at four. They have a routine for the most part but Lil doesn't."

Lil. James was irritated by Sullivan merely saying her name. He bit back his own irritation and studied Lily's time log.

"That means it would be hard for someone to take her by surprise," James murmured, "Thank Merlin."

"There's something missing," Andrew mumbled. "I don't know what it is but we need to look closer. There's a reason Lily's being targeted specifically."

"I know there is."James grumbled. "And until we figure this whole thing out I'd like security detail on not only Lily but the others."

"Steph, Chloe and Cassandra?" Sullivan nodded. "That can be arranged."

James regarded the American doubtfully. "See that it is."

**000**

That night Cassie attended the first girl's night that she had ever been to in her life. She didn't have many true female friends other than the girls that her parents introduced her to. Lily, Chloe, and Steph were nothing like those girls and Cassie was thankful for that.

"I've got a movie for us to watch on the telly!" Cassie cried proudly.

"What did you bring?" Stephanie asked sleepy after a plateful of Lily's lasagna.

"Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid," Cassie recited as she studied the box.

Lily gasped while Stephanie hooted loudly from the couch.

"What's all the cheering for?" Cassie demanded.

"It just so happens that the three of us are entranced by Robert Redford and Paul Newman." Chloe smirked.

"Both of them in one film are enough to send us into spasms." Stephanie informed her.

Cassie grinned slyly. "So I chose a good one, is that it?"

"You chose brilliantly," Lily commended her.

"We'll set up the movie while you birds get the ice cream."

When Lily and Stephanie were alone together in the kitchen, Lily took the plunge.

"Steph, I have some news." She held the bowl out while Stephanie scooped and deposited the chocolate ice cream.

"Oh, what's that?"

"I fancy James and I think we are on the verge of getting back together," Lily blurted.

Stephanie dropped the ice cream scooper and stared dumbly at her best mate of over ten years.

"What was that? I hope I didn't hear right."

"You did."

Stephanie dropped the metal scooper in the sink and turned her back on Lily. "So we're going to go through a year of James Potter again."

"I don't see how you have to go through anything," Lily responded evenly.

Stephanie lost her temper quickly and without words. She lifted the pail of ice cream and chucked it as hard as she could at the counter.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Stephanie demanded.

"Don't shout at me!" Lily yelled back. "I wanted to tell you first because you're my mate-"

"If I'm your friend than why don't you bloody listen to me? The first time you and James made a go of it he left you because his parents didn't approve of you. They thought your blood wasn't good enough for James bleeding Potter," Stephanie spat, "Why should this time be any different?"

"I don't know Stephanie! I don't bloody well know what's going to happen. But I can't help that I'm in love with him!"

"In love?" Stephanie couldn't help the sarcastic snort that escaped. "He was a complete prick to you and you're willing to forget that because he said some pretty words to you? I can't believe you're so naiveté!"

"And I'm having a hard time believing that you're so damn cynical."

"I'm being sensible," Steph shot back hotly, "since you're all in love and thrilled with life you haven't stopped to think about what might happen."

"The worst that can happen already happened last time. I'm prepared for the worst now."

"The worst better not happen," Steph said grimly, "I told Potter I'd take care of him myself if he so much as sneezed in your direction."

Lily digested her friend's words slowly. "What do you mean you told him?"

Steph said nothing as Lily's temper proceeded to skyrocket. "I can't believe you warned him off!"

"I was trying to protect you from him! I didn't want him to crush you again-"

Cassie entered the kitchen and aimed a cool look at Stephanie. It was impossible not to hear the conversation that they had shouted in the kitchen and now the younger woman slipped into the role of sister and protector with ease.

"My brother doesn't have to make apologies for what my parents believe or his decisions, and I won't listen to you badmouth him because he doesn't deserve it." She said with a thinly veiled temper.

"He may be your brother," Stephanie said calmer now, "but Lily is my friend and I don't approve of James coming back into her life only to hurt her again."

Cassie jerkily grabbed her coat off one of the kitchen chairs and shrugged it on. "You think my brother is a monster? You're wrong. I won't stick around to listen to you say otherwise."

All of Stephanie's anger evaporated and she was left feeling like the horrible one for hurting Cassie.

"I'm sorry Cassie-"

Cassie turned just before she reached the door. "Sirius see's something in you," She informed her crisply, "I don't know what it is but I hope he hasn't fallen for a hopeless pessimist. He's often careless but loyal to those he loves and I'd hate for him to get hurt."

With that final thought Cassie made her exit, leaving silence in her wake.

**000**

_In the beginning James Potter did not immediately dislike the American, Andrew Sullivan. James liked the well-built American when he arrived in their seventh year and even taught him the ins and outs of Quidditch._

_The shift from friend to rival occurred in late October when James was on his way to Potions. He was running late, and had been going through the halls of Hogwarts at a run. He stopped dead when he spotted Lily Evans holding Andy's hand and smiling._

"_When did that happen?" James muttered to himself._

_He stayed a few paces behind the new couple all the way to Potions. They talked and laughed together in a comfortable manner that stumped James. How had the American accomplished in two months what he had been trying to do since fifth year?_

_Andy stopped outside of Potion's and squeezed Lily's hand. "I'll see you at lunch."_

"_Okay." Lily stood on her tip toes to brush a quick kiss on his lips._

_Behind them James froze momentarily. He shook off his immobility and walked past them without once looking in their direction._

_After that moment it became his mission to find out how Andy managed to capture Lily Evans heart. He was distant from her but she seemed to notice him more than ever. She felt his eyes on her at Prefect meetings and tried to shake off her nerves with little success._

_Eventually Lily came to despise James Potter and his eyes as they followed her. When they spoke in person she perceived a change in his manner toward her. Gone were the taunts he used to so easily wound her with. Now there was gentleness, a true kindness that she had never seen from him before. It was frightening to think of James Potter as anything but an arrogant toe rag._

"_Do you need any help here?" James wandered over to where Lily was jotting notes about their meeting. She glanced up briefly before returning to her work. _

"_No. I think I've got everything under control."_

"_I'll see you on rounds tonight?"_

"_Sure. I'll see you then."_

_James grabbed his books and made his way out of the room. He had a few hours before rounds so he could be with the Marauders and Moony in the Shack…_

"_Oh and James?" Lily called after him._

"_Yes?"_

_Lily smiled thinly. "Thanks for the help."_

_They met several hours later to patrol the corridors together. James jammed his hands in his pocket and faced the silent red head._

"_Lil, what do you see in the American?"_

_Lily stopped walking to stare at the Head Boy. "What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_I was just wondering that's all."_

"_I like Andy," she said quickly. "He's always making me laugh, and he's smart and kind-"_

"_You don't have to sell him to me, Lil." James said with a laugh. "I was just curious."_

"_I like him," Lily said firmly. "I like Andrew."_

_James let it go and thought nothing more of his question. Two weeks later he entered the Head's Common Room with her back to him as she stared out at the grounds._

"_Hey Lil, about that meeting tonight-"he trailed off when she turned sharply and flinched at the sound of his voice. _

"_Oh," James said uncomfortably, "You're crying."_

_Lily swiped at her tears and folded her arms across her chest. "What do you want?"_

"_It was nothing important. Never mind."_

_He waited her to say more. Instead she stood silently and watched him with a pained expression._

"_Andy chucked me."_

_James felt like a pile of shit for feeling a flicker of hope for himself. "His loss."_

_Lily ground her teeth together. "It's your fault," she murmured. "It was because of you."_

"_What?" James frowned questioningly._

"_Get out."_

"_This is my Common Room too Lily-"_

"_Get out!" She yelled. "Get out of here! You ruin everything."_

_She watched him leave before sinking mournfully onto one of the couches. She couldn't help but remember the look on Andy's face when he told her he couldn't date her anymore. When she asked why he was chucking her, he told her quite simply that he thought she and James fancied one another. He didn't want to interfere with something like that, he said._

_Lily choked on a sob. She wanted someone sweet and charming, like Andy. He had really liked her and been someone she liked as a friend and more. That was the kind of boy she wanted to date. Not someone like James Potter who was…_

_She let her thoughts end there. She wasn't too sure what kind of person James Potter was. With a shaky sigh she curled up on the couch and closed her eyes._

**000**

**A/N Okay, an important note; the scene regarding Lily, Andrew and James is not the reason that James and Lily broke up after Hogwarts…In this story they did not date in Hogwarts, that took place later. The scene is only meant to show that James has a general dislike for Andrew because he dated Lil. **

**Also I hope you don't think Steph was too harsh here. If any of you have ever disliked your best friends boyfriend than you'll know where she's coming from in this chapter! : )**


	6. Running

**Chapter 6: Running **

_nice comeback by cassie there...atta girl...i know it's your story and all but do you think you could enlighten steph on why james really broke it off with lily...all this animosity is really getting to me, must be PMS...and andrew was sweet in the end but i kinda get the feeling that he has something up his sleeve...yeah yeah, i'm pro-james through and through...enough with my blabbing..on with the story then...kudos!  
-dendoinx _

**A/N Thanks dendoinx for your review! It made me laugh and also pushed me to reveal the reason things were broken off between Lil and James. You will get a reason in this chapter and things will be explained more in the next chapter. **

**Also I am giving a few shout-outs because I got some awesome reviews and it was hard to choose a favorite: Shetlandlace, althea, Love-Pink26, Umino Ayame, bookworm2butterfly, An Aspiring Author, sparklingdimondz, eve 1980, serenity 12345, and dracosbabygrl... Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Love, JNSG**

Lily left Stephanie's not long after Cassie and Chloe cleared out.

"You can still stay the night you know." Steph watched Lily pack her possessions, all of which fit into a single bag that she shrunk and placed in her pocket. "You don't have to go just because I've been a rag."

"I'm not leaving just because we fought," Lily assured her. "I need to go to James and figure things out."

Steph cringed and wrung her hands. "Lil, I was wrong."

Lily glanced at her friend with raised eyebrows. "That sounds suspiciously like an apology."

"It is," Steph sounded less than thrilled about apologizing, "I don't want you to get hurt…"

"But," Lily prompted.

"But," Steph said with a smile, "we're all grown up now and you can handle yourself, and James Potter."

Lily grinned and threw her arms around her taller friend. "Thanks for being a wonderful, if overprotective mate, Steph."

Stephanie stepped back before the waterworks could start. "What can I say? I yell because I care."

"You should let Cassie know that the next time you see her."

Steph thought of the wounded look Cassie had worn when she left and frowned. She hated herself for being insensitive to Cassie and spouting off about her brother. "I will."

Lily pulled her coat on and moved over to the fireplace. She loved Steph like a sister and valued her honest opinion. She wanted to ask a question but was afraid of the answer she might receive.

"Do you really think James is a monster?"

Steph crossed her arms over her chest and grew thoughtful. "No. I don't think that. All I know is that he nearly destroyed you once before and I don't want to see it happen again."

Lily grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace. "You won't." She promised with a crooked smile.

"James Potter's flat," she stated before green flames engulfed her.

Lily entered the Marauder's flat and pressed a hand to her head. Using the Floo network always made her a tad queasy and now was no different.

"Lil?" James found Lily standing in his living room at eleven thirty and scratched his stubble confusedly. Lily wasn't sure why but the sight of James scratching his light stubble in his flannel pj bottoms with an old tee shirt made her mouth go dry. She cleared her throat and smiled thinly. "Hi."

"Hi." James smiled and cocked his head. "I thought you were staying with Steph?"

"Change of plans."

"Oh," James nodded, "Good."

"You don't mind me staying tonight?" Lily asked doubtfully. She didn't want to invade his home or force herself into his life. She was filled suddenly with doubt and her nerves were putting a strain on her words.

"I think I can tough it out for one night." James said trying to fight back his smile.

"You're teasing me." Relief swamped her. She could handle witty banter with James. She was the expert of repartee with James Potter.

"Yep."

"I don't know if you're going to want me to stay after we talk."

James motioned for her to sit and pulled a chair out at the kitchen table. "Talk about what?"

Lily glanced down at her hands that were splayed on the table. "I need to know why you stopped seeing me last year."

James stared blankly. Her words were a shot straight to his heart. "Oh boy."

Lily lifted her eyes to his and rushed on, "I know you're parents didn't approve of me. They didn't want you marrying a Muggle born."

James cursed his parents silently. He loved them because he knew they weren't bad people, but there was something to say about the distorted views they held. "My parents don't know a damned thing. "

Lily laughed uneasily. "I always thought that was the reason that you ended things."

"My parents are set in their ways Lil," James explained. He ran a hand through his hair, showing his frustration. "They want me to marry a proper Pure Blood girl who will make a pretty trophy wife," He noticed Lily's crestfallen look and continued, "but when it comes down to it I'll choose who I'm with. Not them."

"That's good to know," Lily said slowly, "but it doesn't explain why you left."

James leaned back in his chair and scrubbed a hand over his face. There was no easy explanation tog give her. "Lil, I couldn't say goodbye-"

Lily thought after the row she had with Stephanie all the temper would be drained out of her. She found that she was very wrong. "One day we were making plans together and the next you were gone. Steph was right when she said that you left my life without an explanation."

"I couldn't give you one then."

"What about now?"

James hesitated. "Yes but you won't like it."

"Tell me anyway."

James pushed back from the table and rose to pace the kitchen. "Before I left that day I had begun receiving weird messages. They were threats against you Lil."

Lily felt the floor tilt beneath her. She hands clenched into fists. "Threats..?"

James' jaw went rigid. "Very detailed threats of what could happen to a Muggle Born who oversteps her bounds."

"They wanted to hurt me because I was with a Pure Blood." Lily murmured. "They would kill me because they think my blood is tainted."

James stopped went to kneel in front of her. "I would have stayed with you Lily. I swear to you that I would've but then things got complicated and I had to leave you."

Lily laughed without humor. "How on earth could things have gotten more complicated?"

James lifted her slender hand from her lap and gently brushed his lips against her knuckles. He hoped that she wouldn't hate him for what he was about to tell her.

He released her hand and stood. "I couldn't be with you because I was assigned to do surveillance on you. Moody wanted me to tail you because I knew your routine. Everything from who your friends were, shops and restaurants you frequented. "

Lily digested this news before speaking. "How long did you follow me?"

"A week after we broke up I began doing surveillance with Sullivan. I stopped when the Wicked Brew was attacked because a larger team was assigned to the case."

Lily nodded impassively. "Did Stephanie know?"

"No. Few people were told what Andrew and I were doing."

"So you chucked me without any reason, and then followed me around for a year without my knowledge." She stated flatly.

James didn't trust her composed tone. "I did what I had to in order to keep you safe."

"What about the attack on my home? Were the letters connected to both attacks on my job and flat?"

"Yes," James said quietly, "we think both are related. The letters stopped and I thought you were safe. Then the Wicked Brew was attacked and a team was assembled."

"What else do you know?" she demanded. "I want to know what you found out by following me around undercover."

"I can't tell you yet," James said firmly. He watched the anger spark in her eyes and braced himself for the storm. "I can't do that. We've finally found our lead and I have to follow it without jeopardizing the case."

"The case is about me!" Lily jumped to her feet with fiery temper in her eyes.

"You have to trust me." James said softly. "To protect you I'm only allowed to give you so much information."

Lily stood in front of James with her arms crossed over her chest. Hesitantly she admitted, "I trust you."

"That's a good start," James said sensibly. He could see her temper receding and was grateful when a small smile softened her face.

"And I'm very much in love with you."

Lily rose on her tip toes to place her lips lightly against his.

"I've missed you," James whispered as she wound her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I know. I didn't think I'd see you again."

Without speaking James held on to her, marveling at how perfectly she fit in his arms. This beautiful, amazingly talented witch was happy to be in his arms even after their previously failed relationship. Without hesitation, "I love you too Lil." James murmured huskily.

**000**

Lily stumbled out of James' bed at ten thirty the next morning. She ran a hand through her tangled hair and stopped dead in the kitchen doorway.

Three Marauders glanced up at her from the kitchen table when she entered. Lily cursed herself as her cheeks reddened. It was Saturday, the one day of the week that all the Marauders were guaranteed to be off of work.

"Good morning Lily!" Sirius said brightly. "I hope you slept well last night."

The Marauders began shoveling breakfast into their mouths at alarming rates in order to avoid laughing or cracking a smile at Sirius' words.

Lily pulled at James' oversize long sleeve shirt that barely skimmed her thighs. "I slept fine, thanks."

James set his juice on one of the counters and greeted Lily with a broad smile. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close for a warm kiss. "Hi."

Flustered, Lily splayed her hand against his chest. "Hi. Good morning."

"Would you like breakfast? Moony cooked this morning."

"So it's edible?" She was acutely aware of his arms around her and their bodies brushing. The Marauders seemed too preoccupied with their meal to notice. Or so she thought.

"Very. I'll get you the works. Just sit down with some juice and I'll take care of the rest."

Lily grabbed a cup but didn't quite make it to the table. James grabbed her again and assaulted her with a dizzying kiss.

"Did I mention that you look scrumptious this morning?" he asked quite seriously.

"Scrumptious?" Lily laughed. "Really? You don't look too terrible either."

"I'll get that breakfast I promised."

He released her and Lily staggered to the table, taking her place between Remus and Peter.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Lily asked the men conversationally.

"Sleep." Peter said simply.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Pete, we have to get ready for the Potter's ball."

"Tux fittings, dates, the whole nine yards." Sirius said with a lazy grin.

"Don't forget the haircut Padfoot!" James called as he fixed Lily's plate.

Lily smothered her laugh as Sirius' eyes widened to the size of Snitches.

"Haircut? Who said anything about my getting a haircut?"Sirius demanded.

"Your hair is looking a bit mangy mate," Remus said lightly, "It's past your collar."

"I like my hair and I don't want to change it." Sirius said stubbornly.

"Fine, fine," James said as he approached the table, "But don't be offended when the birds mistake you for a girl."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Bastard."

"Prongs makes a good point though, Pad." Peter remarked through a mouthful of egg.

"Who asked you Peter?"

A laugh escaped Lily before she could stifle it. Four pairs of eyes stared at her curiously.

"I'm sorry," she said around her laughter, "I guess I forgot how you lot are together."

Sirius nodded his understanding. "Remarkably witty and charming..?"

"Or," Remus remarked, "Dim witted and amusing."

Lily grinned. "The second one sounds about right."

** 000**

Lily left the Marauder flat after lunch and some high quality one on one time with James. She was going out with her friends to buy a dress for the Potter's ball and the necessities she'd need for her now nonexistent wardrobe. Since her house and everything in it had been blown to pieces she now needed to start with the basics and rebuild everything she had lost.

She trusted Steph, Chloe and Cassie to help her do just that.

The four women met in Hogsmeade to look around in shops where they all frequented since their days in Hogwarts. When Stephanie caught sight of Cassie coming toward them she cleared her throat nervously and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch yesterday. If you said something like that about my family I would have been royally pissed, so I'm sorry. I like you and I guess your brother isn't all bad."

Cassie removed her sunglasses and tucked them back in her designer hand bag. "Apology accepted. You're looking out for Lily and I can't blame you for that."

Relieved, Steph hugged Cassie quickly. "Okay, enough girlie moments. I'm going to make myself sick with this hugging business."

They got the mundane shopping out of the way first. Lily shrunk down bags of knickers, bras and outfits and placed them in her pockets. Next they headed to Gillian's Gown's in search of the perfect dresses for the Potter's ball.

"I need something layered," Stephanie said thoughtfully, "So no one will see my wand under my dress."

Cassie grimaced distastefully. "How very covert of you."

Stephanie shrugged unapologetically. "I have to keep it on me in case something goes down."

Lily glanced up from the slinky black dress she was admiring. "You think something will happen?"

"Not necessarily," Steph said to reassure her, "But I need to be prepared just in case."

"Will Sirius be armed too?" Chloe mused. "Does that mean you're both on the job?"

"Yes." Steph lifted a pair of glittering chandelier earrings with the realization that she had to have them. "But that doesn't mean I can't look good while I'm at it."

_000_

Sirius scowled at his reflection. The tie he was wearing was giving him the feeling that he was slowly being strangled.

"I look like a prat. Not only will I have to stay away from the open bar but I have to wear a suit to top it all off." He complained to his reflection.

"Stop wasting time Padfoot," His reflection said eagerly. "Your date will be here soon."

"But-"

"Go on!"

With a noisy sigh Sirius shrunk his wand and stuffed it moodily in his pocket. He flung open his bedroom door, prepared for the long night ahead. Instead he faltered and drank in the sight of Stephanie Lara Williams in a midnight blue silk dress. He had never seen her in anything other than work clothes or a pair of baggy jeans and a shirt. She looked good in whatever was on her, but the strapless silk dress seemed to display every curve she was given. The effect left him without words.

Stephanie ran a hand through her curly blonde hair anxiously, rustling her stylish chandelier earrings. "Moody wanted me to inform you that there will be several other agents there undercover."

"Oh…yeah, okay." Sirius cleared his throat and vaguely wondered how long he had been staring. "You look…" _Beautiful? Amazing?_ "Nice." He finished lamely.

"Thank you."

James entered with Lily on his arm. Remus followed with Chloe and Peter appeared in his tux, dateless.

"Going stag tonight Wormtail?" James asked.

"Yeah," Peter muttered, "I'm hoping to meet a bird at the ball."

Outside the Marauder's fat there was a loud pop followed by a sharp knock at the front door. Without explanation Sirius went to the door and opened it. Stephanie raised one eyebrow silently at the curvaceous brunette who giggled and smiled up at Sirius. "Long time no see, Black."

It was hard not to notice her. The gold dress she was wearing left little to the imagination. The plunging neckline displayed a generous amount of cleavage while the rest of the fabric clung like a second skin to her rounded figure.

"Good evening Annette," Sirius said pleasantly. "You look good as always."

She kissed his cheek lightly, her amber eyes flicking past him to the other occupants who were watching the exchange silently. "Hello everyone."

James nodded with a polite smile. "Nice to see you again Annette."

Sirius made introductions, going smoothly from female to female until he reached Stephanie.

"This is my partner Stephanie Williams."

"It's nice to meet you," Annette replied, sounding so sincere that Stephanie couldn't muster up any hatred toward the woman in the short dress.

"Likewise." Stephanie said quietly.

Immensely relieved that part one was over, Sirius said amiably, "Alright everyone let's Floo."

_000_

The Potter home was a formidable place to enter by Floo. Immediately upon entering the parlor Lily was aware of the spotlessly clean surroundings and how uncomfortable she felt there. She glanced around at the stiff furniture with a smile, she remembered taking tea with Mrs. Potter and thinking that the furniture felt like it was more for punishment than comfort.

James stumbled in behind her. He draped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "We could leave now. Do a bit of catching up at my place…"

"It's tempting." Lily sighed. "But we can't back out now."

" Right. Let's get this over with then."

The group moved into the ballroom where over one hundred guests mingled. The room was bathed in light from a crystal chandelier that dangled overhead, although there was no band soft music played and the dance floor was full.

"I need a drink." Stephanie muttered.

Lily frowned at her best friend. "But you're working."

Stephanie shrugged with a dark look. "I'll stick to fizzy juice."

"My boys! How wonderful it is to see all of you." Elaine Potter cried. She hurried over to where the Marauders and their dates stood. She was still as elegantly beautiful at fifty one as she had been in her late teens.

Lily stood back as Mrs. Potter crowded around the Marauders, giving each boy a kiss on the cheek and fawning over how handsome they looked in their tuxes. Elaine was introduced to Remus and Sirius' dates and it was only when she looked past James did she notice the sober looking red head.

"Oh my."

"Mum," James said lightly, "You've met my date, Lily Evans."

"Yes we have met," Elaine said politely, "hello Miss Evans."

"Please call me Lily."

"Lily then, it's nice to see you again. James there are some people here who I'm sure would like to say hello…"

"I'll stay behind," Lily whispered. James scowled and she shoved him playfully. "Go on. I'll have Chloe and Stephanie to keep me company."

James kissed her quickly. "I'll get back as soon as humanly possible."

"See that you do." Lily said with a smile.

_**000**_

"You grew up here?" Andrew Sullivan glanced over at Cassie disbelievingly. "Merlin's beard Cass, this place is enormous."

Cassie shrugged with flushed cheeks. "Its home."

"You seem a tad worried. Are you nervous about introducing me to your parents?"

"I don't see why I should be," Cass said, failing to sound casual.

Sullivan tipped his finger under her chin so she was staring up into his eyes. "It's alright, luv. Being that it's our first date and all-"

Cassie sputtered incoherently and shoved his hand away. "This isn't a date Sullivan."

Sullivan raised his eyebrows in a way that was deviously charming. "No? I'm wearing a tux, you are looking incredible in a backless, strappy dress and there will be drinks and dancing once we get inside."

Cassie gave him a purely Potter scowl. "It isn't a date."

"I don't know Cass," Sullivan grinned, "It strongly resembled one."

Cassie rang the doorbell, caught sight of his smile and frowned mutinously. "We aren't dating. And will you stop smiling at me!"

The door opened and a petite, wide eyed House Elf squeaked loudly, "Miss Cassie?"

"Hello Dora," Cassie said kindly. "It's good to see you again."

Sullivan held his arm out and Cassie took it with little hesitation.

_000_

"I am not dating Sully!" Cassie hissed irritably.

Lil, Steph and Chloe each glanced over at the bar where Andy was getting Cassie a glass of champagne.

"You both showed up together-"

"Dressed to impress-"

"And now," Lily finished, "He's getting you a drink."

"Very date like." Stephanie remarked whilst hiding a smile. Cassie was looking panicked but Steph was sure that there was more going on between the two then Cassie cared to admit. In fact, the whole thing made her rather sad Stephanie looked from Cassie's flushed cheeks, across the room to where Sirius and Annette were slow dancing, pressed together and whispering as they moved with the music.

"Excuse me," Steph mumbled, "I have to use the loo."

Sirius watched out of the corner of his eye as Steph moved along the crowd, toward the loo with a dark expression on her beautiful face. "Will you excuse me Annette?"

"Of course. I think I'll go get something to drink."

Sirius followed behind Steph, breaking into a jog he blocked her path so she couldn't enter the loo.

Stephanie stared blandly into tumultuous grey eyes. "Move."

"No."

Steph reached past him for the doorknob but he grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. "Steph I-"

"I don't want to talk Sirius! Get back to Annette, I'm sure she'll wonder where you are-"

Sirius moved closer so their faces were almost touching. "We should talk-"

Steph closed her eyes and turned so she wasn't looking at him. "You want to talk? Here you go, I broke up with my boyfriend last night because I thought that maybe there was a chance that something could happen with us. Tonight I find out that you're back with one of your sexy ex-flings. Where does that leave me exactly?"

Sirius closed his eyes and cursed himself an idiot. "Stephanie, I had no idea."

Stephanie glanced up at the ceiling as delicate tears slid down her cheeks. Sirius used the pad of his thumb to brush away the moisture on her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He kissed the spot he had just touched. She closed her eyes and twined her arms around his neck. "So sorry, luv."

Stephanie opened her eyes and pushed Sirius away from her. It took all of her collective willpower to push him away. "Annette," She said quietly, "You're here with Annette. Not me."

"Where are you going?" Sirius called after her.

She didn't answer, but made her way through the crowd of guests. That was when an explosion rocked the ballroom.

_**000**_

**A/N more will be revealed, I promise! Just when James and Lily think they've figured things out…complications ensue. Also, maybe there is something there more between her and Sullivan than Cassie realizes..? Hopefully you won't be flaming Sirius in reviews… he genuinely liked Steph and screwed up when he assumed that she didn't return his feelings. **

**As always I will try to get the next chapter out sooner than I was able to with this one! Thank you for reading, and stay tuned! JNSG**


	7. When the Smoke Clears

**Chapter 7: When the Smoke Clears **

_Sirius is an ...which can sometimes be the attraction in a guy. he makes you miserable and you go after him even more. we girls are kind of a dumb lot.  
but James was sweet to tell as much of the truth as he could. and to offer to go back to his apartment instead of the ball to hang. I would have been extremely dissappointed in him if he were like "but everyone expects me to stay here..." after that thing about his parents not mattering because she's dating him, not them. I think that conversation went down. it might have been in my head though.  
remus always amuses me here. But I wish you'd talk more about him. what's his story?  
anywho, great job. I giggle at some points and get heartwrenched at others. that's got to be a sign of a brilliant chapter. lol  
_-thestoicwarrior

**A/N Thanks to thestoicwarrior for bringing up a good point. I have left Remus out a bit in this fic. I tend to write a lot about the Marauders and their OC lovers, but in this fic I tried not to overdo the OC-Marauder interaction…but I decided to add a small scene in here that I hope you guys enjoy. I wrote a different Remus who isn't as 'We can't be together I'm werewolf!' as he normally is. He's less cautious than I've written him before so I hope you enjoy that. **

Lily wasn't sure how she got from talking and laughing with her friends, to flat on her back staring in shock at the ceiling. The moment where she went from standing to lying on the floor was a large blank in her mind. She had no memory of how she got there but now she was there watching as smoke billowed into the ballroom. Her vision was distorted by it, as she coughed and gasped her ears absorbed the panicked screams around her.

Slowly she got into the sitting position and touched her head gingerly. There was a dull throb over her left eye that felt like a migraine. She ignored it and struggled to her feet. She had to find her friends.

_**000**_

When the explosion shook the floor they stood on James instinctively grabbed his mum's arm to steady her. Elaine's eyes widened and she looked wildly in search of her husband.

"James! Your father…"

Through the blooming smoke that filled the room like a dense fog James found Remus and Peter hurrying toward them. "Take my mum," he ordered. "Get her out of here."

"Have you seen Padfoot?" Remus asked, taking Elaine Potter's arm gently.

"No. I need to find Cassie and Lily. Keep an eye out for my dad, yeah?"

"We will mate," Peter assured them.

"Come with us James." Elaine begged her son. "We'll find Cassandra and get out of here."

"I can't mum," he squeezed her hand before releasing it and backing away. "Go with Remus and Pete. They'll keep you safe."

He turned her back on her then, unable to look at her as he walked away from her and into the smoke. He drew his wand and set to work. He guided guests to the exits while scanning the room for Cassie and Lily.

"Prongs!"

James squinted, somewhat relieved to see his mate running toward him. His relief vanished when he saw the look of panic on Sirius' face.

"Have you found anyone?" James demanded.

"Chloe and Annette made it outside, but I haven't seen Cass, Lily or Stephanie." Sirius raised his voice above the din, "I tried paging Steph's wand but she hasn't answered."

"Bloody hell." James cursed.

"We have to find them James," Sirius said somberly. "I don't know what's going on but everyone from the Ministry is in panic mode."

They nodded imperceptibly at one another in silent agreement and strode into the smoke together.

_**000**_

Lily struggled against the frightened crowd that flocked to the exit. She went in the opposite direction, looking desperately for a familiar face.

"Lil!"

Lily grabbed Cassie's hand and held on tightly. "Are you alright?"

It was hard to believe that the normally polished Cassie was the same woman who stood behind her in a torn, dirtied designer gown. Cassie didn't seem to notice as she looked around her childhood home wildly.

"I lost sight of Andrew." Cassie blurted. "I'm fine, but I don't know where he is. He called my name but then he was gone-"

Lily squeezed her hand tightly. "We'll find him, Cass. Don't worry."

"He's doing his job, right?" Cassie remarked as Lily tugged her forward. "Auror's are supposed to handle these kinds of emergencies…"

Lily listened with half an ear while Cassie reassured herself that Andrew was probably okay and just doing his job.

"Ladies, if you follow me I can get you out of here-"

Lily stopped short and stared at the young blonde Auror who was directing her gently but firmly. She remembered the dimpled Auror from the day she went to visit James at the Ministry. Auror Connelly.

"Has everyone been evacuated?" Lily asked as he ushered them through the chaotic ballroom. "Where are the other Auror's?"

"Evacuating everyone ma'am."

"Wait," Cassie glanced around quickly. "This isn't an exit-"

They had arrived at a doorway that Lily assumed led to the front yard. When she glanced at the Auror she knew that she assumed wrong.

"Where-"

Giving the two women no time to react Auror Connelly shoved them through the doorway, trained his wand on them and bound them before they could make a run for it.

Lily struggled against the binds as Connelly stared down at her with a malevolent smirk. "Goodnight Miss Evans."

Her eyes widened briefly then closed under the effects of a powerful stunner.

_**000 **_

"Everyone has been evacuated sir and so far no casualties-"

James interrupted the senior Auror to speak directly to Moody. "Three women are missing. Cassandra Potter, Auror Williams and Lily Evans."

"We've searched the entire house, sir," Sirius added, "And there's no sign of the missing women."

"No contact has been established with Auror Williams?" Moody asked skeptically.

"I've tried contacting my partner but she hasn't answered." Sirius said gruffly. "Something's happened sir."

Moody looked back at the Potter home before turning to his young, restless Auror's. "I'll assemble a team at headquarters. I want the two of you to do another sweep of the house and round up the current on scene Auror's for a plan."

"Sir," James cleared his throat. "Auror Connelly hasn't been seen for quite some time."

Moody nodded, catching James' meaning. "See if he's somewhere on the grounds. If not, then we'll know who we're going after."

_**000**_

Lily awoke to the sound of distant voices. Her eyes opened, trying to absorb her surroundings. She couldn't make out much because wherever she was, it was eerily dark and cold. She sniffed and thought she smelled a musty undertone to the otherwise clean smelling space.

"Lil? Are you awake yet?" Stephanie whispered in the dark.

"Steph?" Lily was so grateful to hear her mate's voice that she could have wept with relief. "I'm awake."

"Any injuries?" Steph asked, fully in Auror mode.

"Not that I can tell. Do you know where we are?"

"I wish." Steph said quietly. "I remember doing a sweep of the upstairs and then nothing."

Lily managed to sit up and lean against the cool wall. She rubbed the back of her neck and squinted to see Steph surveying the room.

"It was Auror Connelly, Stephanie." Lily murmured. "He took me and Cassie."

Steph scowled. "Merlin, I never liked that creepy bugger," she seethed.

"Do you think he's under the Imperius?" Lily hissed, paranoid that someone could be listening.

"I just thought of that. It's a possibility but I doubt it. An Auror under the Imperius can be spotted pretty easily."

"So he's a renegade Auror turned Death Eater?" Lily fervently hoped she wasn't right. The thought of being in the company of Death Eater's was unpleasant enough to turn her stomach.

"Bingo." Steph muttered. "Now we just have to find a way out…"

A few feet from Lily, Cassie whimpered and twitched in her sleep. "Andy…"

Steph's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in surprise. "Did she just say..?"

Lily nodded confirmation. "I believe she's thinking about one Andrew Sullivan."

Steph was amused, even in their dark situation. "I bloody knew it and I definitely want to hear all about that later. But first I think we should wake her and figure a way out of this."

"Agreed." Lily reached out and gently shook Cassie's shoulder. "Cassandra, wake up darling-"

"What?! Who…what happened?" Cassie demanded groggily.

"Do you remember what happened?" Lily asked gently.

Cassie shook her head, and looked around curiously. "I remember the smoke and then it was like I went to sleep."

"A forced sleep." Steph said bitterly.

"Stephanie? You're here too?"Cassie was relieved that she had an Auror present as well as another friend who was stuck in the same situation that they were.

"I was ambushed," Stephanie spat, "Ambushed like a fucking rookie."

"Easy, mate." Lily said soothingly. "No one's blaming you."

"I am to blame," Steph said miserably. "I can't believe I let that creep best me."

"You couldn't have known." Cassie said to make her feel better.

"Whatever, that's enough self pity for me." Steph was suddenly brisk. "Ladies, it's time for a plan."

"How do we get out of here if we don't even know where we are?"

"We'll just have to play it by ear." Steph tried to sound encouraging.

"That's wonderful," Cassie grumbled, "Considering that we don't even have our wands."

"Relax." Stephanie ordered lightly. "I train for situations like these. I'll get us out of here."

"Right." Lily nodded smartly. "What's the plan then Auror Williams?"

_**000**_

As soon as they entered the Marauders flat Remus grabbed the kettle for tea. Peter shrugged off his tuxedo jacket and plopped down at the kitchen table.

"I feel bloody useless," Peter remarked irritably. "I wish I was at the Ministry with Padfoot and Prongs you know, where the actions at."

Chloe sat across from Peter at the table and rested her forehead on her hand. "I can't believe… I let them go."

Remus heard the waver in her voice and glanced up. "Chloe-"

Chloe concentrated on staring down at her shimmering russet colored gown. "I saw Auror Connelly leading them away…" Her voice wobbled so she paused, allowing the tears to slide down her flushed cheeks. "I thought they'd be safe…"

Peter glanced cautiously over his shoulder at Remus who looked just as if not more uncomfortable.

"What happened isn't your fault," Remus said gently.

Unnerved by a crying bird, Peter rose and backed away from the table quickly. "I'll erm, go now…"

"Isn't it?" Chloe looked up at Remus with tears clinging to her long lashes. The mascara that she had applied earlier was starting to smudge from her fresh tears. The thick, dark hair twisted up stylishly was coming loose; the escaped tendrils framed her face. Looking perfectly inconsolable she was beautiful. "I let that…that dreadful man take them away-"

The kettle whistled and Remus turned off the heat. He went to the table and knelt in front of Chloe who was swiping renegade tears away as they fell. On impulse he reached for her hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

"You thought they were safe with him. You can't blame yourself for that."

Chloe closed her eyes, a pained expression crossing her face. "If anything happens to them-"

Remus leaned in and kissed the wet spot on her cheek. Another impulse. Her eyes fluttered open as his lips moved to the other cheek. He hesitated, looking directly into her wide eyes and touched his lips to hers gently.

"Remus-"

"They'll make it out Chloe. They have to."

_**000**_

As soon as James reassured his mum for the thousandth time that the Potter home was under Auror protection and that she and Mr. Potter would be safe, he returned to headquarters and locked himself in his office with Sirius and Andrew.

"I think we can all agree that Mitchell Connelly is our prime suspect." James began. He stood in front of a dry erase board. His tux jacket had been balled up and thrown on one of the chairs, the sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up and he wore a restrained expression that showed that he meant business. "He's been under suspicion involving threats to Lily mainly because he has been seen with some suspicious characters outside of work. Most of who were people with past ties to Voldemort."

"Kidnapping is a big step from hanging around with the wrong crowd," Andrew mused aloud. "Unless he's more involved than we think."

Sirius was sprawled in a chair staring intently at the board where Mitchell Connelly's slimy face was posted. "Okay, forget the threats on Lil for a minute and think about the motive. What made Connelly decide to switch to the other side?"

James aimed his wand at the board and a blue line appeared connecting Connelly's picture to a list of possible motives.

"I think this goes beyond Connelly being a disgruntled employee." As he spoke Andrew clenched his fist around a rubber stress ball. "What if he was in with the Death Eater's before he became an Auror?"

James added notes to the board. "So he's one of their slimy henchmen. There must be some kind of reward involved for him."

Sirius nodded contemplatively. "This bastard's getting a payoff alright, there's too much for him at stake not to."

"Death Eater's, pay off, motive…" James muttered.

"We're missing something." Sirius murmured.

James said nothing. He leaned against the board and closed his eyes. Quite possibly the lives of his sister, his girlfriend and his girlfriend's best mate rested in their hands. And so far they had nothing to go on.

_**000 **_

"I don't like this idea." Cassie remarked after hearing Stephanie's plan.

Stephanie arched a brow in the dark. "It's all we have. Deal with it."

"It would be a better plan if you didn't include the whole self sacrifice bit." Lily whispered.

"Do you have a better plan?!" Steph snapped. "I don't hear any other suggestions. Besides, this is my job. I'm paid to put myself in danger and whatnot."

"I still don't want to do it." Cassie insisted. "If they suspect something they'll blow us to bits."

"They could come in here any second and decide to blow us to bits!" Stephanie muttered. "Are we going to do this or not?"

Lily felt her stomach twist painfully. She knew they had a chance with Steph's plan but she wanted to avoid putting Stephanie in such a dangerous situation. "Fine. Let's do it, then."

Stephanie climbed several steps that led to a door. As far as she could tell they were being held in a basement somewhere and this door led to the first floor of whatever house they were in. She glanced at her shoulder at her friends before knocking loudly.

On the other side of the door Mitchell Connelly smirked before calling, "Whose there?"

_Mangy blighter_, Stephanie thought rolling her eyes. "It's Auror Williams, Mitchell."

"Ah Stephanie, how are we this evening?" he asked pleasantly. Stephanie noted the slight slurring of his words. Hopefully he was inebriated; it would make things much easier.

She also sincerely hoped that she got the opportunity to beat the flaming imbecile on the other side of the door senseless. "We're alright Mitch, except one of my friends."

"Oh? Is something the matter?"

"Yes, I'm afraid Cassandra Potter is having an allergic reaction."

"To what?"

There was an edge of fear in Mitchell's voice now. He knew James Potter well after working with him for a year, he had a violent temper. If something happened to his little sister Mitch would be a dead man. Stephanie was hoping to play on that fear. "Some sort of fish, I'm not really sure. But she's hunched over and says she feels like she's going to vomit."

"What do I care if she hurls?"

"She needs to use the loo and if she throws up she'll need water so she doesn't dehydrate. I'm sure medical attention wouldn't hurt either."

"What are you a bleeding Healer?"

"No but I'm smart enough to know that she's really ill."Stephanie shot back.

Playing the part Cassie curled up on the floor and moaned loudly.

"You hear that mate?" Stephanie said through the door. "This girls in a lot of pain. She might not make it through the night."

Panicked, "You're lying."

"When the Auror's get to you do you think they'll go easy on you? Not only are you a traitor but you let the little Potter girl die."

"Shut up!" Mitchell yelled.

"You'll be chucked in Azkaban before you can say 'Dementor's Kiss'," Stephanie said cheerfully. "The Dementor's will have a fine time with you-"

The lock disengaged and Mitch Connelly opened the door swinging. "Shut up Williams!"

Stephanie grinned with a look of restrained violence. She blocked his wild swings and landed a single blow to his dimpled cheek that loosened a tooth. He staggered clumsily and landed on the stairs. For good measure Stephanie kicked him in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him.

Sure that he would be down for a few seconds Stephanie removed her wand from the waistband of his jeans. She bound the former Auror and shoved him down the steps. "No one will here you Mitchell, so don't bother screaming. I'll go see who else is out there. You two stay here with the prat-"

"Like hell!" Cassie yelled. "I am not staying down here with _him_."

"We're coming with you." Lily insisted.

Stephanie ground her teeth together. "Fine, but for Merlin's sake stay behind me and if I tell you to get out then get the hell out."

Lily and Cassandra moved behind Stephanie and followed her out of the basement. Stephanie luminated the tip of her wand and did a sweep of the first room from the doorway. She motioned that it was alright for them to follow her and continued into the next room. She stepped briefly into the third room, until the sound of muffled voices persuaded her to head back to the first room.

"It should take awhile for them to notice Tweedle Dumbass bound in the basement." Steph whispered. "Meanwhile we get outside and put a call in to the Ministry."

"How do you propose doing that?" Cassie muttered.

"We find a window," Lily said simply, "And pray it isn't a squeaky one."

Together in their party dresses they felt along the wall, using the light generated from Stephanie's wand to see in front of them.

"Found it!" Lily hissed. She flipped the latch and lifted the window without hesitation.

Stephanie tucked her wand back in her dress and held out her hands for Cassie to step on. Lily followed after, dropping blindly from the window onto the dewy lawn.

"My turn," Stephanie muttered. She bunched her dress around her thighs and allowed Cass and Lil to haul her up.

All three women lay on their backs, panting. Stephanie produced her wand and muttered, "I'm going to cast a Patronus to Sirius. Then I'm going back inside to revive and interrogate Connelly."

"But we just got out of there!" Cassie complained. "Can't you just wait out here?"

"No." Stephanie crawled over to the window, prepared to drop back in. "You two will Apparate outside the Ministry. You know how to get in-"

"What if the other Death Eater's find you?" Lily wouldn't be swayed to leave her friend with Death Eater's only a room away. It was like suicide.

Stephanie stood in front of Lily with a half smile on her face as she gripped her friend's shoulders. "Have a little faith, mate. I'll hold my own if need be."

"But-"

"The sooner you go," Stephanie remarked as she walked to the window, "The sooner you can bring backup."

Stephanie saw that she persuaded her friend and dropped through the window as soon as she heard the loud popping sound that signaled their departure.

_**000**_

As soon as her feet touched solid ground Lily stumbled into the phone booth outside the Ministry and she began dialing frantically.

Inside the Ministry in the Auror Department Lara Anderson peeked in a hand mirror before fluffing her blonde hair. She smiled toothily, checking her teeth for lipstick, before glancing up and noting the wrecked looking women who stood in front of her desk.

"Good evening. Welcome to the Auror-"

The red head in the tattered gown slammed her hand on the desk loudly. "I need to speak with James Potter."

Lara smiled widely. "I'm sorry miss but the detective is working right now-"

Lily stifled an irritated scream and marched past the insufferable Lara with Cassie in tow.

Lara's eyes widened. "You can't go back there. You can't do that!" She yelled frantically.

Lily paid no mind to the young blonde woman and took off down the hall at a run. She received curious stares but she barely noticed the men as they looked her over, obviously suspicious.

James muttered an oath as the door to his office burst open. He didn't need Moody bursting in to tell them that they were left with yet another dead end. He needed answers, substantial information that would lead him to the prick Connelly. He needed to be with Lily. To touch her, see her safe and whole and with him.

"James."

He turned, his face losing its mask that kept his composure firmly in place. His hazel eyes absorbed the sight of Lily stumbling in to his office before his body could react.

"Lil. Merlin, you're alright. Are you alright?" he caught her in his arms before she could lose her unsteady footing. Lily didn't answer immediately. She pressed her face into his chest, her breath hitched as his hands came up to stroke her tangled hair.

James kissed the top of her head, his voice raw when he tried to speak. "You're safe, luv."

Lily turned her head and saw Andrew embracing Cassie. They were pressed close together and he was murmuring something as she used all her willpower not to cry. Sirius stood back uncomfortably while James looked on gobsmacked.

"When did that happen?" he muttered, tightening his hold on Lily.

"James, we need to go back and get Steph-"

Sirius interrupted, too concerned for Stephanie's well-being to care about manners. "Where is she? Why didn't she come back with you?"

Cassie inhaled shakily. She stepped back from Andrew so they were no longer embracing. Lily noticed that she silently slipped her hand in his as she prepared to speak. "There were Death Eater's. We think Connelly was in with them. She wanted us to get so we could bring back-up."

"What are we waiting for?"

James recognized the restrained impatience glimmering beneath the surface. "Get Moody, update him about Stephanie. We'll take a team in with us-"

Sirius was out the door and down the hall in search of Moody. Lily gripped James' shirt tightly in her hands. "Let me come with you-"

"No way." James said flatly. His tone left little room for argument. "You can go back to the flat and wait there."

"My best friend is out there right now," Lily argued, "There's no way I'm abandoning her-"

"Don't think of it as abandonment," Andrew said unceremoniously, "Think of it as a wise move, because if both of you don't head back to the Marauder's flat then we'll lock you in a cell together."

Cassie rounded on him. "What?"

"Go back to the Marauders flat." Andrew ordered.

"Chloe's going out of her mind with worry," James added, "She'll feel better if she knows you're safe," he turned to Lily, "and I'll be able to do my job. If you were there I'd be distracted."

Lily hated that she had no other option than to let them go. "Be safe." She meant for it to come out as a command but with James looking at her intently it only came out as a whisper.

The door burst open and Sirius appeared with Moody and a team of agents in tow. "We're ready."

**A/N Another (albeit smaller) cliffhanger. If you can't already tell this story is beginning to wind down. I know it is getting to the end but I have no idea how many more chapters! Also, I've been wondering how all my readers would feel about a sequel to this story?? I can't give away many details about the sequel yet but it will include a few plot twists but I do have a vague idea about the plot. Just something for you to think about.  
Thanks again for your great reviews! **


	8. Aftermath

**Chapter 8: Aftermath **

**A/N Wow. It has been an **_**eternity**_** since that last update. For that, I apologize. I am back and still very interested in this story. I hope you are too! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing HP related is mine! **

An eerie silence had descended upon the house. Stephanie stood perfectly still in the mostly dark basement, listening for any sign that she was not alone. Her senses were working to make up for the lack of light; ears straining, she heard Connelly's quiet breathing and the barely audible sounds of the rogue Auror struggling to free himself from the ropes that bound him. She heard soft footfalls overhead as if someone was pacing restlessly.

After a few seconds of cautious pause she returned to where Connelly was bound. She produced her wand and kneeled on the cool, grimy floor with a grimace. As if the night hadn't been bad enough up until this point, it was now clear that her beautiful dress was a lost cause too.

"Now," Stephanie looked into Connelly's furious blue eyes as she spoke. "I'm going to remove the cover from your mouth. You can scream if you'd like but I put a silencing charm in place so no one will hear you. Understand?"

Connelly nodded his head listlessly. Pleased, Stephanie lowered the cloth so he could speak.

"Mitch Connelly, that's your real name, correct?"

"You know it is." Connelly growled. Although they were bound his hands were trembling with the urge to hit the cocky blonde Auror. She sounded so disgustingly confident but that would change shortly. The bitch had no idea what was in store for her. Connelly nearly laughed aloud; she should have left with her pathetic friends.

"Actually, I don't know much about you. For now, I'll trust that your name is Mitch Connelly and move on. When you applied for a position at the Ministry, were you working for Voldemort or did that come later?"

Even with a lack of light Stephanie could see a glazed look come into Connelly's eyes. He was staring straight at her but it was if he were kilometers away, thinking of a pleasant memory. "I have always supported the Dark Lord. The Ministry job was just a means to get at the Mudblood Evans and all the others who have been conspiring against him."

His words sent small shivers of fear and revolt through Stephanie. "The Death Eater's have been targeting Lily specifically?" Stephanie's mind raced at the implication of Connelly's words.

"At first we wanted her because she's been working so closely with the Auror's, sending the Dark Lord's supporters to Azkaban. He wanted us to kill her as a warning to the others who work against the cause. The Dark Lord will be upset that I didn't kill her but it will please him to know that I got something better."

Stephanie jammed her wand into the tender flesh at Connelly's throat. "What are you talking about? You aren't making sense."

Connelly's laugh was high and giddy, like a child with a naughty secret. "You, Auror Williams. The Dark Lord will be most pleased to use you, a Ministry Auror, as an example to those who speak out against him."

Stephanie opened her mouth to Stupefy the raving man but she never got the chance. She heard a booming crash upstairs accompanied by the sound of breaking glass. She looked toward the ceiling in dread as the footsteps overhead grew louder and drew closer to the closed basement door.

She was standing with her wand at the ready when the basement door burst off its hinges and a stream of masked Death Eater's entered the room.

"I want total silence!" Sirius surveyed his fellow Auror's grimly. "Keep back while the rest of us advance and enter through the rear window. Understood?"

Without waiting for an answer Sirius stalked away. He moved so he was standing next to Moody who was the Auror in charge of the mission. They stood in a dense patch of trees just beyond sight of the house where Stephanie was either being held against her will or interrogating Mitchell Connelly.

The best plan of action had been decided back at Ministry. A team of six, including Moody, James and Sirius, would go in through the basement window that Lily and Cassandra had described. They would begin looking for Connelly and Stephanie while the others would wait and advance only if they were asked to do so.

Sirius was sure that the backup would not be needed. He understood and respected Moody's decision to bring in another team, but he thought it unnecessary.

Sirius knew that he was going to go into that basement and find Stephanie waiting for him. She would be there with one of her crooked smiles and Connelly blubbering like the worm he was at her feet.

"Are we all set to go in, sir?"

Moody nodded, his eyes flickering over the house appraisingly. "It's time, but something isn't sitting right with me. It's too quiet."

Sirius felt his stomach clench painfully but pushed aside the nerves that had suddenly settled there. "Sir, do you think they know we're here?"

"I'm not sure, Black. We'll go in anyway, ready or not."

Finished speaking with the group, James approached Moody and Sirius. He was still outfitted in his dress clothes but his body was taut with controlled nervous energy. It was his face, though, that gave away the anxiety he was feeling inwardly and it mirrored Sirius' own unease.

"Are you ready, pad?" James asked quietly.

"Yeah." Sirius produced his wand, looking determinedly at the totally dark house. "Let's go get her."

The team of Auror's entered the house systematically, in formation. Sirius was leading the group, bursting in ahead of the others and searching wildly around the dark basement for a sign of Stephanie. He aimed his wand as he looked, illuminating every dark corner and coming up empty.

"She isn't here."

Sirius lowered his wand. Stunned, he took several steps back until his back connected with the chilly wall.

The other team of Auror's entered and continued the search upstairs. They combed through every room looking for Stephanie and Connelly or anything that would determine their whereabouts.

Half an hour later they met on the front lawn with no Stephanie and no leads.

"Pad-"James approached Sirius, who was standing away from the rest of the group, with caution.

"Did Lily get the address wrong?" Sirius demanded. "Maybe they were confused-"

"Padfoot, Steph sent us a Patronus that confirmed the location. They were held here." James lowered his voice and moved closer to his mate. "She isn't here now Sirius, but we'll find Stephanie."

"I know that." Sirius said curtly. He closed his eyes briefly and shook off the shock that gripped him. "Thanks, mate, let's get back to work."


	9. For the Greater Good

From the time the search for missing Auror Stephanie Williams began, it took Sirius Black a total of five hours before he completely lost it.

The entire Ministry was alive with energy, while the rest of the Wizarding world was still asleep or just waking up, every available Auror began the enormous task of looking into the sordid life of former Auror and current Death Eater, Mitchell Connelly. Most of the Auror's fresh out of training took the grunt work while the more experienced agents gathered to strategize and decide where the Stephanie would most likely be held by Death Eater's.

Sirius left the meeting with Moody, one in a series of several, feeling frustrated by the lack of tangible evidence to go on. He stalked out of the crowded room without a word to anyone, too lost in his own musings to take notice of the looks he was receiving from his colleagues. A determined expression fell over his handsome features and his contemporaries took extra care to avoid him as they passed by him in the corridors of the Ministry.

"Padfoot!" James excused himself from the conference room where he had been speaking quietly with Andrew Sullivan and broke into a jog as he attempted to keep up with Sirius's furious pace. "Sirius, what-"

Still engrossed in his own thoughts, Sirius burst into one of the conference rooms where a group of Auror underlings were working on the less glamorous details of the case. On the conference table piles of parchment were spread out as a team of five Auror's worked to group them to make sorting easier; copies of the birth certificate, details on family members, property deeds…

Without a word to any of them, Sirius wandered over to the coffee cart and poured himself a cup of sludge that was alleged to be coffee. He raised the mug to his lips, prepared to drink enough to buy him extra time before he crashed, but stopped, and absentmindedly set the mug back on the counter.

"Property." Sirius closed his eyes and rubbed a hand thoughtfully over one stubbled cheek. When he opened his eyes they landed on the group of five who had paused in their work to stare at the older Auror who was rumored to have a dreaded temper. "Have you lot found anything on Connelly's property? Does he own anything? Maybe he's inherited something from a Great Aunt Millie," Sirius mused, trailing off.

"Well, erm, actually, we took a bit of a break from filing Connelly's information. A case in Muggle London just broke and Moody believes Death Eater's were involved…"

Sirius narrowed his grey eyes on the young, pimply faced, Auror whose name badge read _Thom Ashcroft, _while the young man's voice grew quiet and trailed off. Young Thom's Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed audibly in the sudden deafening silence.

Sirius closed his eyes and rolled his coiled shoulders, managing to appear outwardly in control. As five insubordinates looked on, Sirius turned back to the counter and lifted the mug brimming with sludge, staring into the murky liquid intently.

After a long sip of caffeinated mud and with alarming calm, Sirius asked, "What do you mean 'took a bit of a break'?"

Thom sat up a little straighter but had to force himself not to play with the quill in his hand. "The Muggle case just broke-"

Thom's eyes widened to an alarming size as a coffee cup came perilously close to smashing into his face. Sirius's aim was dead on as he hurled the mug across the room, hoping for Thom's head. The younger Auror was forced to duck and went sprawling on the floor, hearing the crash of the mug against the wall a moment later.

"You were given direct fucking orders, Ashcroft!" Sirius roared while advancing on the table of petrified Auror's with a look of unrestrained fury. "Not an hour ago Moody himself told you brainless sods to start working on the paperwork and you deemed it necessary to take a break?! You don't get to decide what case you're on Ashcroft and if I have my way you won't be around long enough to fuck up this investigation any further-"

From the corridor, where he had been unsuccessfully trying to locate Sirius, James suddenly heard a startling crash and Sirius' raised voice. Biting back an oath, James drew his wand and entered the conference room, barely believing the scene before him.

"Sirius!" James came to a dead stop in the doorway before starting forward cautiously. "Mate, calm down-"

Sirius didn't acknowledge James' presence as he currently had a quivering Thom Ashcroft pinned against the grimy wall of the conference room; holding the younger man in place with one arm while he used the other to thrust his wand into the tender flesh of Thom's neck.

Sirius turned and met James' eyes with a smile that closely resembled a snarl. "I'm perfectly calm, Potter, just let me kill Ashcroft here so I can get back to work-"

"What the devil is going on in here?!" A booming, authoritative voice bellowed from behind James, further startling everyone in the room. "Black, release the whelp and lower your wand! Potter, get Black out of here and into my office. As for the rest of you…"

James hurried into the room so he could draw Sirius away from the quivering mass that was Thom Ashcroft. To prevent any sudden cursing on Padfoot's part, James inserted himself between Sirius and Thom, managing to lower Sirius' wand so it dangled at his side.

The younger Auror's watched from their prospective seats at the table, with equal parts curiosity and terror as James Potter led his friend out of the room. The corridor was filled with Auror's, veterans and newbie's alike, who had heard the news of Black's epic meltdown and had come in crowds to watch the broken man being silently led away.

** ~1~**

"There's a man from Ministry Affairs who wants a chance to talk with you." Moody sat down heavily behind his desk and blatantly surveyed Sirius Black with a worried expression. As per usual, Potter was seated next to his mate, having refused to leave Black's side when Moody demanded that he bugger off. Black gave no response to Moody's statement, keeping his head bowed, as if he hadn't heard a word his superior had said.

Gruffly, Moody continued, "Potter and I are going to clear out so Auror Stevens can have a word. It shouldn't take long. Potter will collect you when it's over and he'll escort you home-"

Sirius straightened in the chair so he was no longer slumped over dejectedly. "Sir, I can't leave. Auror Williams-"

"You're running on empty, Sirius." Moody informed him. He flashed a significant look in Potter's direction, prompting the young man to follow him to the door. "I need you to go home and rest so you can come back and be of some use to me."

Without another word Moody threw open the door with a bang and stalked off to deal with Ashcroft who was having some sort of Sirius inspired crisis in the men's loo.

"Sirius," James stopped in the doorway to face his friend, "I'll be right down the hall. If you need should need anything-"

Sirius shook his head while he tilted back in his chair so it was balanced precariously on two legs. "Go. Moody said it won't take long."

Less than a minute later Auror Stevens entered Moody's office to find Auror Black teetering back on his chair with a thoughtful expression. The man gave said nothing as Stevens entered and annoyed him further by staring at him with a bland expression as Stevens settled his considerable girth in Moody's chair.

"Good morning, Auror Black." Stevens set a thick manila file on the desk, finally drawing a curious look from Sirius. "I trust you know what this meeting is about?"

"Not entirely, no." Sirius admitted. He leaned forward so all four of the chairs legs were back on the floor and slid his body into a comfortable position, staring with blatant arrogance at the overweight man across from him.

Stevens opened the folder and spread the contents in front of him. He folded his hands calmly on the desk and assessed the man across him with a critical eye. What he saw confirmed his suspicions and could be backed up by the contents of Black's personal file and he knew that now was the time to deliver the news, especially after Black's behavior with his coworkers barely twenty minutes before.

"I have been sent here by the head of Ministry Affairs to discuss your work for the Ministry over the past few months. There are some concerns regarding behavior mentioned in your file as well as questions raised about connections you may have in your personal affairs-"

Sirius felt his forced arrogance and nonchalance slip away. He heard the thinly veiled disgust in the man's voice and it made him sit up straighter in the chair. "What about my personal affairs?"

Stevens produced a pair of large spectacles from the breast pocket of his jacket and placed them carefully on the bridge of his bulbous nose. He selected a seemingly random piece of parchment paper and began reading silently before speaking. "It says here that before Bellatrix Lestrange was sentenced to Azkaban you spoke to her at great length. Ministry Affairs has some concern about this as well as contact you've had with your younger brother who is also reported to keep questionable company-"

Hardly trusting his own hearing, Sirius sat forward and stared unseeingly at the floor. "I did speak to Bella briefly before she went into Azkaban. We didn't discuss anything of importance and I haven't spoken to her since. As for Regulus," Sirius shook his head, unsure of why it was suddenly so hard to speak. "I haven't spoken to him since I was in school-"

Gaining courage from Sirius Black's lack of confidence, Auror Stevens tucked away the parchment he had been reading and sighed. "It is regretful, Auror Black, but I have to inform you that while the Ministry looks into these matters more closely you will be suspended from the force." At Sirius' disbelieving glance, Stevens continued, "with pay of course. You'll be paid until the matter is settled, after a full scale investigation. I'll have to ask you to temporarily turn in your badge…"

**~2~**

Moody stared down at the gleaming piece of metal on his desk, scarcely believing the words that had popped out of Sirius Black's mouth when his meeting with Auror Stevens ended.

"I quit. Consider this my two weeks." Sirius set his badge gingerly on Moody's desk. "Not that it matters because the investigation is sure to last longer than two weeks anyway, but I wanted you to know before I left tonight."

"Black, you're being ridiculous!" Moody barked. "What is this nonsense about?"

"Sir, the Ministry is convinced that I've joined the ranks of Death Eater's." Sirius replied with what sounded close to utter defeat. "They're investigating the matter and I'm fairly certain that I already know the results."

Moody waved Sirius away confidently. "They won't find anything, of course-"

"My mind is made up, sir. I don't belong here and I'm not willing to do anything that will jeopardize the cases."

"Black," Moody struggled with the right thing to say, falling short when Sirius needed encouragement the most.

Sirius inclined his head respectfully. "It's been a pleasure working with you, sir."

With nothing left to say Sirius passed through the hallowed door of Moody's office, never to pass through them again.

**~3~**

Sirius arrived back at the flat first, bypassing Lily who was bleary eyed and dressed in a worn pair of James' pajamas, sweeping by her without a word. Seconds later his bedroom door closed behind him with a resounding click.

Lily stood in the kitchen, tired, scared and now hurt by Sirius' slight. She thought about going after him, banging down the door so she could ask about Stephanie and whether any progress had been made since she had been sitting there, exhausted and terrified, but decided not to after seeing the furious expression he wore.

"Sirius is home?" Cassie padded out of James' bedroom where she'd been napping on and off for the last few hours aiming a concerned glance in the direction of Sirius' closed bedroom door. "Did he say anything?"

Lily shook her head, folding her arms securely across her chest. "No, he didn't say anything at all."

Before Cassie could respond to that bit of news there was a loud pop outside the flat and James appeared, throwing open the back door with a bang. His eyes were narrowed as he looked to his sister, then the love of his life, discovering that Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

"He's here, isn't he?"

Startled by the intensity of James' gaze, Lily mutely nodded her head yes.

James shook his head and closed his eyes behind his glasses. He knew he had to deal with Sirius and the subsequent fallout, but first he opened his arms to Lily, allowing her to step into them so he could gather her tightly against him.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any news for you, love." James kissed the crown of Lily's head, holding her against him until she reluctantly pulled back.

"I think you should go talk to Sirius. He looked pretty upset."

Lily said the words and meant them, even if she wanted nothing more than to steal James away from everything; including whatever was going on with Sirius. Lily wouldn't be able to sleep, not until Stephanie was back, but she craved the comfort that would come with lying in James' arms and forgetting how scared she was for at least a little while.

Instead, she stepped out of his arms, gently pushing him in the direction of his mate's closed door.

"Go on."

James kissed Lily's forehead with a grateful smile. "I really love you, Evans."

Lily slipped her arm around Cassie's shoulder, drawing the younger girl into the living room to settle on the oversized couch to wait, with a small smile over her shoulder for James. "I know."

Pleased with Lily's cheeky comeback, James grinned and marched down the hall, feeling better than he had all night. Without knocking, he threw open the door and strolled into Sirius' suddenly sparse bedroom. James' smile dimmed considerably when he noticed the open trunk on Sirius' bed, while his friend stood in the center of the room, flourishing his wand so all his belongings flew into it rather tidily.

"What are you doing?" James looked from Sirius to the trunk with such a crestfallen expression that it was almost comical.

The corner of Sirius' mouth twitched upward in the ghost of a smile. "It should be fairly obvious, Prongs. I'm packing my gear-"

"Why the bloody hell are you doing that? Sirius, we need to talk about to what happened with that prat Stevens."

Sirius shook his head, turning his back on James and closing the trunk firmly. "There isn't much to discuss. Ministry Affairs has accused me of following Voldemort, a full investigation has begun, and in due time there will be a report issued finding that I am guilty of passing on information to the enemy."

Sirius shrunk his trunk down to pocket size and tucked it away in his trouser pocket. "I'll be chucked after that, so I thought I'd beat them to it."

James dragged a hand through his hair irritably. "What does any of that have to do with you moving out? Just stop, Padfoot, so we can talk. We can go back to the Ministry in the morning and get your job back; you know Moony will reinstate you. Just forget about the rubbish that git spouted and take a little time to calm down-"

"Sweet fancy Ishtar, I am calm, Potter!" Sirius hollered, lacking the patience to fake composure. "I'm bloody fantastic, in fact, because for the first time in awhile I've done the right thing. I thought about what was good for someone other than me and now I'm leaving because whether you admit it or not, it's the right thing."

"Why is it the right thing?" James matched Sirius' volume decibel for decibel, too tired and frustrated to keep his temper in check. "You're giving up on everything you care about so you can slink off and lick your bloody wounds! You always do it, Sirius, and I'm sick to fucking death of it-"

Down the hall, Remus Lupin appeared blearily in the doorway of his bedroom. Chloe was still in bed, finally asleep after the night from Hades, so he closed the door shut quietly behind him and muttered a silencing charm to keep her from hearing his idiotic mates as they bellowed their problems for the world to hear.

"What is going on here?"

Ashamed, James looked away from Sirius, who was fighting a losing battle to appear unaffected by his friend's harsh words. Remus looked between the two of them before clearing his throat and folding his arms across his bare chest.

"Padfoot, why don't you unpack your things and stay the night?" Remus spoke gently, without knowing that his mild tone was only making Sirius feel that much worse. "We can sort things out in the morning, alright?"

"No," Sirius shook his head sadly, "I have to go. I'm moving out."

Without looking at either of them Sirius left the room, not stopping until he was outside the flat and could apparate into the night.


	10. Pictures and Partnerships

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Here it is everyone, the last chapter of On the Job Eye Candy. This chapter will wrap things up but I am leaving it open ended for a sequel which would definitely be Sirius/OC. If you are interested please check out **_**On the Job Eye Candy: Covert Affairs**_**. I really appreciate everyone's support as my writing is always a work in progress! Thanks again! JNSG**

A week after Sirius moved into his new flat, the pictures appeared in the Prophet. When the Wizarding community picked up their paper in the morning they saw images of Stephanie Williams splashed on the front page. They had all heard of the disappearance of the young woman and it pained them to see such a bright, attractive young woman staring at the camera with a feeble, blank stare as her captors took pictures.

Lily gripped the paper tightly in her hands. She read the article regarding Stephanie's capture then re-read it to digest everything that had been printed. She abandoned the biscuit she had been nibbling on and set the paper aside so she wouldn't have to see the horrible resignation on Stephanie's face each time the flash went off on the camera.

"Lily? What are you doing here?"Sirius paused in the act of patting himself down, hoping to find the blasted keys to his flat when he spotted the red head sitting on his stoop with a tin of opened biscuits next to her outstretched legs.

Lily forced a smile as she got to her feet. She held out the biscuit tin for Sirius to take. "I wanted to say congratulations on your new flat."

Sirius accepted the tin, tucking it beneath his arm as he finally located the ever disappearing keys. "Congratulations, eh? You lot are glad to be rid of me?"

Sirius grunted as he turned the key and used his weight to get the nearly impossible door open. He entered the cool flat and waved Lily to follow him in.

"Don't be so pessimistic, that's not what I meant-"

Sirius deposited the tin on the table and pried the lid off before thoughtfully choosing a biscuit. "Relax, Lil, I was only joking."

"Well, I wasn't. I've been waiting on that stoop for over an hour so I could deliver the biscuits and get a tour of the place."

Sirius stuck the entire biscuit in his mouth and flung his arms out, gesturing wildly. "This is it. We are standing in the kitchen, dining room and living room. Down the hall to your left there is one miniscule bedroom and a bath the size of a broom closet."

Lily smiled, what felt like her first genuine smile in over a week. She surveyed the bare flat, so aptly described by Sirius, her eyes lingering on the grimy floor and threadbare furniture. It amused Lily for some reason that Sirius, who had access to more money than anyone she knew, was living in such a dilapidated flat, and appeared completely okay with his surroundings.

"I think it's wonderful, Sirius. You're on your own for the first time since Hogwarts-"

Sirius pulled out a chair and sat down heavily. He regarded Lily soberly as she prattled on about the joys of adulthood and independence, new beginnings and fresh starts. She was a lousy actress but he'd give her an O for the attempt. He could tell she was miserable and trying to hide it for his benefit as much as hers.

"You saw the pictures this morning, didn't you?" Lily abruptly stopped talking and paled considerably.

"I, of course, yes, I did."

Sirius replaced the tin on the biscuits, no longer feeling hungry. "I saw them before I left this morning. I'm sorry you had to wait out front for so long but I had to meet several contacts."

Lily nodded, staring fixedly at the tabletop. "Did you find anything out about Stephanie?"

"Not yet. I showed some of the pictures from the Prophet and I'm waiting for a response."

Sirius remembered the shock of seeing those pictures in the paper. Just thinking of them, thinking of Steph's lost expression, he felt an unfamiliar tightening in his chest that was almost painful.

He had hoped to get rid of the feeling by going out and meeting with several of the more nefarious contacts he had made since becoming an Auror. After some persuasion his contacts had passed on some of the rumors they'd heard along with the promise to contact him in the afternoon if they learned anything more.

"Sirius, I know this has been hard on you." Lily glanced up cautiously from beneath her lashes. Seeing the neutral expression Sirius wore she decided to continue. "You feel responsible for what happened, even though it isn't your fault. I came by to congratulate you on the new place but also to let you know that James has been miserable since you left."

"Come on, Lil-"Sirius started.

"I mean it. He's been working like mad and unbelievably grouchy." Lily touched Sirius' hand briefly, forcing him to meet her unflinching gaze. "I want you to quit punishing yourself for what's happened. I know you probably won't move back with the other Marauder's but maybe you could come by the flat. We all miss seeing you, Sirius, and we're worried-"

Sirius went back to looking at anything other than Lily Evans. He felt a strange mass moving into his throat and was grateful that an incessant tapping at the kitchen window kept him from having to speak around it.

A small owl hovered at the window, looking mangy with bits of feathers missing as it tapped at the window.

Sirius took it as a good sign that he didn't recognize the mangy thing on sight and went to the window to remove the letter from its beak. Sirius tore open the envelope, read the hastily scrawled note as he dug around in his pocket for a handful of coins and a treat for the unhappy looking bird.

Lily could practically see the excitement begin to course through Sirius. He took his time tearing the letter to shred then checked to make sure his wand was handy before he realized she was still there, staring silently at him.

"Lily, do me a favor and go home. Lock the door and don't come out for a few days, all right?"

Lily stiffened and shot the Marauder an irritated frown. "What did that letter say? It had something to do with Stephanie, didn't it?"

Sirius surprised them both by lifting Lily off her feet and half carrying her toward the door with a sloppy grin. "The contents of that letter were quite helpful and it had to do with Williams. I'm going to find her-"

"Sirius!" Lily kicked her feet, struggling in vain until Sirius set her back on her feet, only after managing to get the door open and remove the struggling red head. "You need backup! You can't go alone-"

"Aw, worried about me, are you?" Sirius planted an affable, affectionate kiss on Lily's cheek. "Tell Prong's I have my mirror on me, if that will make you feel better. He'll be able to reach me-"

"Sirius!"

"Wish me luck, Evans!" Sirius gleefully advised before a loud popping noise sounded and he disappeared, leaving the confused red head in his wake.

~1~

Stephanie Williams was cold; bitterly cold, very tired and angry beyond words. She was huddled against a cool concrete wall, her teeth chattering as she pulled the rags she was dressed in tighter around her shivering body.

By now she was used to the routine. In the morning, sometime before the sun rose a flunky would come down from upstairs. He, or very rarely, she, would then take Stephanie back upstairs where she would undergo questioning for several hours, her captors hoping she would give them some useful information regarding Ministry affairs and operations.

It took all of her willpower and then some not to divulge anything. She had been cursed, deprived of food and water, and even physically abused in any attempt to get information out of her.

So far she had withstood everything they threw at her, but Stephanie knew her limits. It wouldn't be long before they would break her, perhaps beyond repair, and she would have no choice but to divulge every little morsel of information she knew.

It was afternoon now. She knew because she heard footsteps overhead and every so often raised voices, probably discussing how she would meet her end.

Their topic of conversation was enough motivation for Stephanie to enact her escape plan. It required all of her strength to force her feeble body to stand. She was dizzy and without a wand but she considered it a small victory that she was able to stand without passing out.

Her steps were slow and Stephanie was impatient. She had been working all week on finding the weakness she needed to make her escape. It had taken a day or two of inspection whenever a guard wasn't nearby before she managed to find a trapdoor in the ceiling. It was meant as an escape route for those upstairs. If there were a raid and Auror's descended upon the building, they would be able to escape through the trapdoor and the Auror's would be none the wiser.

The plan wasn't full proof, Stephanie knew. There was a chance that, if she could muster the strength to reach the trapdoor, whatever was on the other side could be much worse than the makeshift cell she found herself in.

Stephanie had weighed her options carefully. She knew in the end that the trapdoor was her best bet. She knew she was physically incapable of taking on her captors after being withheld nourishment and sleep for so long her best bet was to try the trapdoor and pray the odds were in her favor.

With a determined scowl Stephanie forgot her dizziness and began working on scaling the wall, finding the trapdoor elusive and just out of reach.

~2~

Among the din of scurrying animals and windswept leaves the only sound that could be heard was the faint crunch of sturdy boots crushing the crisp leaves. Sirius made his way through the countryside with his wand dangling at his side, his grey eyes scanning the stretch of land ahead of him for any threat that could be lurking. There was nothing as far as the eye could see with the exception of dense foliage and the occasional a long forgotten dirt road.

Thanks to his informant, Sirius knew better.

A mile from where he Apparated there was a house disguised as a summer cottage where Stephanie Williams was being held. It had been used in the past to hold prisoners of Death Eater's, known as the last stop where the victims were tortured before they met their end-

Sirius paused, his muscles tensing beneath his sweater as he picked up on another set of footsteps trekking along the path behind him. He raised his wand, instantly alert and ready to eliminate the threat.

"Show yourself immediately, before I start cursing." Sirius growled.

A laugh sounded several paces away from Sirius. It was deep and amused, echoing around the forest and further disrupting the quiet. "I know we had a tiff, Padfoot, but it's no reason to curse an old friend."

Sirius watched as the air in front of him shimmered and James Potter appeared as if out of thin air, his hair on end and his glasses askew.

"You're lucky I didn't hex you, Potter." Sirius lowered his wand but not before glancing darkly in his friend's direction.

"You're right, I apologize." James said appearing unapologetic. "It's this way, then?"

Sirius nodded as the two friends fell into step side by side.

"This contact of yours," James began after several minutes of silence, "are they trustworthy?"

"I was able to buy the information I needed. I trust it because he knows that if the lead is a dead end I'll hunt him down and make his life more miserable than it already is."

"Fair enough, I suppose." James shoved his hands deep in his pockets, scowling as he chose his next words. "I know we're supposed to be angry at one another right now but I need for this row to be over before next week because we're going out to dinner to celebrate Stephanie's homecoming and I also plan on proposing that night-"

Sirius stopped dead, sure he heard wrong. "Propose?"

"That's right." James continued walking, speaking over his shoulder for Sirius' benefit. "We're bringing Steph home tonight, Pad, there's no doubt about it. Then, once she's feeling better, we'll go out for a group dinner, at which time I plan on proposing to Evans."

Sirius was still standing in spot where he heard the word 'propose', a hint of a smile at his lips. "You seem fairly confident about things-"

"Have a little faith, Pad." James threw his arm roughly around his taller friend's neck. "We have the Marauder's sheer dumb luck on our side."

~3~

It was foolish to hope that once Stephanie made it through the trapdoor things would begin to go her way, and yet she had hoped desperately that she would not run into any problem that required the use of a wand or worse, run into a Death Eater in her current condition.

She drew upon every reserve of strength that she had to reach the trapdoor, pulling herself into the tiny space with trembling arms. Once inside she waded through darkness, crawling through a dusty corridor that was tinier than the crawl space in her childhood home. She didn't give herself time to think about what she was crawling through, the dirt and animal droppings, the sound of scurrying feet only fueling her imagination.

After what felt like ages and was most likely only a matter of minute's she came to an opening that led to the outside world. She was greeted by blessedly fresh air when she tumbled through the opening. Her relief gave way to pride as she hauled herself up and moved quickly into the protective covering that the forest provided.

Stephanie followed the path that a narrow dirt road provided, hoping to find civilization before long. She walked until her bare feet ached and her head swam with the need for rest and sustenance. She tried to walk stealthily, be aware of the sounds of the forest so she could identify any threat, but she couldn't hear anything over the pounding of her heart.

Had she been listening like she had been taught in training, Stephanie would have heard the two men before their sudden approach. She would have been able to fight before strong arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her flush against a solid body, trapping her in place.

"No!" Stephanie could hardly stand as her knees began trembling violently. She could taste bile rising in her throat as she considered what was waiting for her back at the cottage. "You can't take me back there. I won't let you-"

"Steph, I need you to relax. Please, love, stop screaming!" The arms holding her in place tightened and Stephanie screamed louder, hating the feeling of being trapped and the warmth of his breath in her ear.

"James, give me the damn draught-"

"I've got it. Hold her nose, Pad, or she won't drink it-"

Stephanie was crying, unaware of the tears trailing her dirty cheeks; she struggled harder as great sobs wracked her body. "Let me go! I'll do anything, please-"

They lowered her thrashing body to the ground, both men using their weight to hold her as still as possible as one attempted to administer the calming draught.

"Open up for me, Steph. Please, I need to give you this so we can get you out of here-"

Stephanie shook her head from side to side; her eyes squeezed shut as her panic mounted. Fingers pinched her nose so she was forced to open her mouth and draw in air. He used the opportunity to pour the draught down her throat, allowing the medicine to slide down smoothly and take effect quickly.

Stephanie felt the fight leave her. The last of her strength seeped out and left her drained as the two men stared down at her with expressions of concern.

"She'll be alright, Pad. Moody's got the reinforcements in place. All we have to do is get her out of here safely."

Stephanie felt her body leave the ground, she was lifted into sturdy arms, her head cradled against the warmth of his chest. Her blue eyes were unbearably heavy and it felt so good to finally close them.

~3~

_One week later _

The patrons at the posh London restaurant could not take their eyes off the vocal table of nine. They were seated at the best table in the house with champagne flowing, their voices growing louder as they celebrated being together and blissfully happy.

Andrew Sullivan draped his arm around Cassandra Potter's bare shoulder, pulling her closer to his side as Chloe snagged Remus' camera to capture the festivity on film. Lily and James were next, crowding closer to Sirius, Stephanie and Peter for a quick picture.

Sirius demanded more champagne after they had exhausted Remus' camera, telling the pretty waitress that it was mandatory that a bloke plies his newly engaged friend's with champagne.

Having only been out of the hospital for two days, Stephanie enjoyed being in the company of her boisterous friends. Seeing them happy, seeing Lily burst into tears over her engagement, banished some of the melancholy she had yet to shake off but after two hours of celebration she felt stifled and excused herself.

Stephanie smoothed her dress over her body before seating herself on the curb in front of the restaurant. She tilted her head back, drinking in the crisp air and the glow from the city lights.

She was unsurprised when she felt heavy material drape over her shoulders. Glancing down she noted Sirius' sport coat covering the flimsy fabric of her dress, his residual body heat soaking into her and getting rid of the night's chill.

"Thank you."

Sirius sat beside her, inclining his head in acknowledgement. "I wanted to see how you're holding up. You look a bit tired."

Stephanie scowled, pulling the jacket tighter around her and jabbing Sirius in the ribs. "You know how to make a girl feel good, Black."

"I was getting to that part, Williams, if you would muster some patience."

Stephanie retracted the finger that poked Sirius a moment before with a smile. "Sorry, I'm listening."

"Before you reject me flat out, promise me you'll listen, alright?" Stephanie nodded and Sirius swallowed his nervousness before continuing. "Since my untimely termination with the Ministry, I am lacking a job-"

Stephanie snorted. "Like you need the money-"

"Hush. As I was saying, I need a new job or I'll go nutters. I've decided to open my own private investigation firm and I'm looking for a few qualified Auror's, about a handful or less. Are you interested?"

Stephanie tried unsuccessfully to hide her shock. Her mouth opened, nearly touching her chest, as Sirius regarded her with amusement evident in his grey eyes.

"I…who would I be working with?" Stephanie finally managed to get out.

"If it's agreeable with you I would hire on James and Sullivan, maybe Longbottom if he's interested."

Stephanie couldn't be sure but she thought her jaw might have hit the ground. "If I am agreeable to it? That's placing a lot of power in my hands, Sirius."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, looking breathtakingly handsome as he stared out into traffic, the first three buttons of his shirt undone and his tie loosened. Stephanie stared at his profile in wonder as he mulled over his next words.

"If you're up to it I'd like you to be my partner in this. No more Ministry bullshit to follow, just you and I making the rules as we go."

"I like the sound of that."Stephanie admitted.

Sirius reached for her hand, grasping it and squeezing lightly. Stephanie stared at their joined hands before meeting steady grey eyes. "I know you need time, with everything that's happened. But when you're ready we can talk things over more."

"I'm in." Stephanie said simply. "I don't need time."

They grinned at one another in the near darkness, both luminous beneath the glow of the cities lights.

The door to the restaurant burst open suddenly as Marauder's and company spilled onto the sidewalk noisily.

"She say yes, Pad?"James asked loudly.

"As long as she doesn't have to share a cubicle with you, Prongs, Williams is a sure thing."Sirius called back with a lopsided grin.

The Marauders, along with Cassie and Sullivan moved as a group back into the restaurant, leaving Lily alone with Stephanie outside.

" All right, Steph?"Lily asked gently.

Stephanie nodded, looping one arm loosely around Lily's waist. "Better than all right, Lils."

The two friends' were squeezed together, their head's bent as they giggled and reminisced quietly. They re-entered the restaurant and found themselves immediately absorbed back into their group of friends who were waiting eagerly for their return.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for following this story! I am currently working on a new fic- **_**The Marriage Diaries. **_**It features our favorite four and details the difficulties and joys of being paired with them thanks to a Ministry marriage law. I'm excited writing it so I hope you check it out. Also, let me know if you are interested in reading the sequel **_**Covert Affairs**_**. Cheers! JNSG**


End file.
